


Jewel in the palace

by cristallodineve



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castration, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallodineve/pseuds/cristallodineve
Summary: Chanyeol is a wealthy guy that stumbles by chance upon Kim Heechul's exclusive tea house, The Jewel Case. Here he suddenly feels a strong affinity with one of the boys, which goes by the nickname Opal and seems to hide a heavy secret...





	1. Opal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m back! *hides*  
> First of all, I’d like to warn you: this new story of mine contains a lot of sex – and when I say a lot, I mean a lot- , also, a little bit of kinky. Consider yourself warned. Also, this is set in a weird nineteenth century AU, in a not entirely specified western-like country that really has a few in common with Korea.  
> For those who are daring enough to keep reading, please, enjoy... I hope you’ll like it.

 

_Opal is an unique among gems because of its exceptional mix of colours: a single gem can contain sparks of red, yellow, green, blue, light blue and purple. Indian mythology considered opal the ultimate transformation of the goddess of rainbow, while Plinius considered it the most beautiful precious stone after emerald. Opal is iridescent because of its non-cristalline structure: it's made of well-ordinated little spheres of silica, with inclusions of water and gases. This explains why light shines through it sending many coloured fractals. In nature we can find many varieties of Opal, like Boulder Opal, Fire Opal or Andine Opal._

 

 

Park Chanyeol wasn’t sure of many things in his life. Well, he was sure that his future would be bright and empty of any worries, since his family was rich and at his father’s death he would inherit a lot of money. He was sure the stocks of the Park Inc. Society would get higher and higher with time. He was sure he wanted to marry and have a large family. Also, he was sure he wanted to go home. At least in that moment.

“Oh, come on. Just for once. Don’t be so uptight.”

“Well...” Chanyeol tried gaining some time. “I don’t have time, right now. I need to get home and work on the firm’s papers...”

“Paperwork” Kim Joonmyeon scoffed, pulling at his vest, “you do nothing else all day. What about living? Having some fun?”

Chanyeol sighed. When his friend was like that, he could do nothing to make him change his mind. Joonmyeon was one of the most stubborn people he ever met. Opposite to him, also, he perfectly incarnated the philosophy of a _viveur_ , being well-known for attending regularly brothels, tea houses, concert halls and every party hosted by the latest catch of the local aristocracy. Honestly, Chanyeol liked him the most when they talked tranquilly in his house, drinking or playing cards. When they got out of his living room, though, Joonmyeon... well, he changed a lot. As if he turned into a completely different person, someone he barely knew. “I guess you won’t accept a “no” as a simple answer, will you?”

His friend flashed to him his brightest smile. “You’re so smart. I’ve been told about a place that will leave a deep impression on you.”

“Don’t tell me. Another brothel?”

Joonmyeon acted hurt. “Aw, you’re so mean to me. As if I’m here just to drag you in some questionable place. I thought I showed you just the classiest houses.”

“Well, I can’t really compare, so...”

“Anyway” Joonmyeon cut him off, standing on his tiptoes to swing his arm over Chanyeol’s shoulders, “this place is getting famous, lately, and I thought we _needed_ to check it out. They said that you might encounter some peculiar entertainment, there.”

“Who’s “they”?” Chanyeol asked, on pins and needles. “What kind of people are you seeing lately?”

“And what kind of people are you seeing, besides of your mother, father and sister?” Joonmyeon retorted. “Don’t lecture me.”

He hooked his arm on Chanyeol’s elbow, leading the way. Chanyeol had to walk slightly bent, since his friend was way shorter than him. “Where are we going exactly?”

“You’ll see. It’s a tea house that opened up just recently. It’s called the _Jewel Case_.”

“Oh my God” Chanyeol sighed. “It sounds so lame.”

“Just wait and you’ll see.”

“Did you already go there?”

“Uhm... once or twice.”

“Liar.”

They laughed together, walking comfortably along the streets. When they arrived, Chanyeol looked at the building in a rather sceptical way. Not that he was expecting much. “Tea house” was just an euphemism for “brothel”, after all.

When Joonmyeon rang at the door, a woman came to open. She was wearing a huge layer of makeup, but she was rather attractive. Something about her general appearance, though, made Chanyeol step back lightly.

“Oh, Mr Kim. It’s been a while.” She shook Joonmyeon’s hand with a warm smile. “And I see you brought a guest.”

“This is Park Chanyeol, my best friend. He’s here to relieve some stress.”

“Welcome to the Jewel Case, Mr Park.”

The woman led them inside. They entered a nice, cosy place with sofas and cushions where a handful of gentlemen were busy drinking tea and smoking calmly. Maybe it was just a tea house, Chanyeol hoped, but knowing Joonmyeon, he knew there had to be something more.

The mistress looked at him, and for a moment Chanyeol felt it again. Something was terribly wrong with her. Her face was chiselled and smooth, but the bone structure was too strong to be feminine.

“You are... a man?”

The mistress hid her smile behind the fan. “Yes, sir. My name’s Kim Heechul, at your service.”

Chanyeol turned towards Joonmyeon. “Let’s get out of here, now.”

“Why?” the other replied, glancing around at the luxurious furniture. “I like it. And you’ll like it too, don’t worry.”

Chanyeol grabbed him. “Are you kidding me? This is not a common brothel. Here, the prostitutes are _males_.”

Joonmyeon looked at him in the eyes. “So?”

“So what?! Let’s get home quick! Homosexuality is illegal.”

“I must correct you, sir” Heechul quietly barged in. “The creatures you’re going to meet here might actually look like young and extremely beautiful boys, but they aren’t anything like that.”

Chanyeol blinked, confused. “What do you mean? Are they girls cross-dressing like boys?” He sort of hoped it, because it would be slightly more normal, slightly more social acceptable. Heechul, though, was already shaking his head.

“No. The prostitutes of my house are biological males, but deprived of the very core of their own masculinity.”

Chanyeol was staring at him (at her?), utterly confused. He couldn’t understand a single thing. Males deprived of their own masculinity? It didn’t make any sense to him.

Discreetly, Joonmyeon elbowed him in his ribs. “He means they’re castrated.”

A horror so deep that almost made him feel sick overwhelmed Chanyeol. “Joonmyeon” he begged, “let’s get out of here. Please.”

“Fine, you go. I’ll spend the night here.”

“Joonmyeon!”

“Each of our boys was given the name of a precious stone” Heechul explained, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “You can’t know what they look like before you made your choice.”

“Interesting” Joonmyeon commented. “And what are these precious stones exactly?”

Heechul counted on his fingers. “Amber. Opal. Ruby. Emerald. Zephyr. Coral. Onyx. Amethyst. What’s your choice, sir?”

“Hmm...” Joonmyeon took his sweet time considering the offer. “I’ll say Zephyr. I like wearing blue.”

Heechul bowed down, smiling at the obvious double meaning. “Quite the good choice, if I might say it, sir. Please, follow me. I’ll show you the way.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol was outraged. “Are you going to leave me here like a fool?”

“My friend, you’d be a fool if you just stood there doing nothing. Why don’t you choose a stone as well? You might end up regretting not trying to.”

Chanyeol was fuming. He was so angry he could barely keep from stomping and bellowing like a commoner. Too bad he was well-educated.

“Fine, then” he surrendered, through gritted teeth. “What were the available choices again?”

Joonmyeon smiled broadly, while Heechul repeated the list for him. “Let’s go with Opal” Chanyeol growled in the end.

Surprisingly enough, Heechul seemed to lose some of his composure. “Opal, sir?”

“Yeah, why not?” Chanyeol scoffed. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, sir, really. It’s just... well, it might be a little... since I gathered it’s the first time for you and so on...”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “He’s not sick, isn’t he? I won’t get any horrible disease, will I?”

Heechul shook his head frantically. “No, no. Nothing like that.”

“Then, I can’t see any point not to give it a try.” Or was it giving _him_ a try? Chanyeol wasn’t sure. The thought of bedding a man was still upsetting to him, maybe even more than ending to know that his best friend already did it multiple times.

Well, if it had to be like that, he didn’t want to waste any time. He just hoped it would be quick.

“You won’t regret it” Joonmyeon said, winking at him. “I swear.”

“I’ll deal with you later. Don’t think I’m okay with the way you played me this time.”

“Oh, come on. You always say it, but in the end you always forgive me. That’s how generous you are.”

“Flattery won’t be of any help.”

Joonmyeon showed him the tip of his tongue while strolling in the corridor behind Heechul’s back. Squinting his eyes, Chanyeol saw the mistress of the brothel knock on a door just at the bottom, then talking briefly to someone before letting Joonmyeon in. The wide smile his friend was wearing got on his nerves a lot.

“Good” Heechul said, joining him again. “Now follow me. I’ll show you the way.”

“Wait, what do you mean, before? When I chose Opal.”

Heechul looked at him intensely. “Do you know the stone? The opal stone, I mean. Have you ever seen it?”

Chanyeol tried remembering. If he wasn’t wrong, his sister owned an opal hair ornament. It was a huge, peculiar gem cut in shape of a cabochon, blue-coloured, but with many sparks of green, red, white and gold. He always thought it was beautiful, but unfortunately his sister didn’t like it that much and wore it very rarely. She said it didn’t look precious, and she would rather wear diamonds or other shiny things.

“I know it’s pretty, multi-coloured” Chanyeol began, cautious, “not everyone’s cup of tea.”

Heechul nodded. “My Opal is just like that. Pretty and multi-coloured. Very sensitive, also, and he’s exceptionally picky. If he doesn’t like the man I’m sending to him, he always rejects him. The more I look at you, though, the more I think you could match his taste. I had some doubts at first, but now...”

Chanyeol was confused. A whore rejecting clients? That was new. “Why shouldn’t he like me?”

His pride was a little shaken by that sudden revelation. He tried picturing in his mind a pouty, ill-tempered boy, and he couldn’t find anything attractive about that image. He really couldn’t understand why Joonmyeon seemed so fond of that place.

“Show me the way, before I turn on my heels and get the hell out of here.”

Totally unimpressed with his cursing, Heechul bowed. “Follow me.”

Trying to hide his uneasiness, Chanyeol went after him. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he almost bumped onto the transvestite’s back when he stopped in front of a door.

Shivering, Chanyeol looked around. Wasn’t that place a little too quiet? He had a limited knowledge, but from what he saw around, brothels and tea houses were always resounding of sighs, cries and giggles. That building, though, was as quiet as a grave.

It actually gave him chills.

“This is Opal’s room” Heechul murmured. “You knock on it.”

Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting warm. “Why? Can’t you do it as you did for the guy Joonmyeon chose?”

Respectful as usual, hiding his face behind his fan, Heechul bowed and quietly walked away.

“Damn” Chanyeol cursed. “Damn it.”

He felt exceptionally nervous. His palms were sweating, and his heartbeat was racing. He actually wondered why, since he was determined to make it the quickest possible and then go home to enjoy a hot bath and a decent meal. Maybe the boy inside had some alcohol? The thought made him find the resolution to knock on the wooden door. Only alcohol would make that situation tolerable.

“Come.”

The voice coming from the inside made him cringe, and for a second or two, panic almost took over him. _Be a man,_ he commanded to himself, before pushing the door open and getting inside.

The room was luxuriously furnished just like the lower floor of the tea house. Since the name of the boy was Opal, the dominant colour was a marine shade of blue, with many sparks of various colours. Chanyeol could see a beautiful mirror with a golden frame, vases made of coloured glass, ornaments and many comfortable-looking pillows and blankets carelessly thrown around. There was a soft rug under his feet, and without thinking twice he got rid of his shoes, relishing in the feeling of his toes sinking in the soft material. The bed was big and fluffy, and when he bent to examine it, the sheets looked squeaky clean and smelled nice. Maybe he wouldn’t catch any horrible disease, after all.

He was just starting to relax, when he heard some rustling next to a big bow window in a corner, and he stopped right where he was, like frozen.

Opal was just as motionless as him, staring back without showing any emotion on his face.

“Uh... hello, I’m Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you.” Chanyeol didn’t know where to begin. Opal was young, much younger than he expected. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but... are you legal? I mean, you look very young.”

Fixating his glance out of the window, Opal sighed softly. “I’m nineteen.”

“Oh. Good. That’s fine.” Chanyeol cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

Opal didn’t react to those words, resuming his staring out of the window. Chanyeol looked at him, thinking that he could have been easily mistaken for a girl, with that small frame and smooth face. He was wearing some sort of gown, not exactly a dress, more like a feathery, voluminous kimono, which though didn’t look Japanese at all. It made him look slimmer and tinier than ever, and the prostitute didn’t seem to bother if it was partially untied, revealing most of his thin legs and boyish chest. His hands, though, were what captivated Chanyeol’s attention the most. Opal’s fingers were extremely elegant and feminine, and he would thread them among his hair frequently, since the chestnut wave would always fall over his eyes. And his eyes were... Chanyeol swallowed hard.

Opal was beautiful, there was no other definition for him.

“Oh, God. Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

The harsh words shook Chanyeol awake from his daydream. “What?”

“You’re not? Then stop acting all shy like that. I can’t stand it.”

Chanyeol stared at him, unable to believe his ears. “I... I don’t think I...”

Opal looked at him straight in the eyes, then stood up and started untying his robes. “You came in because you want to have sex with me, right? Come here, then. Let’s do it, then go home.”

Chanyeol turned his back the quickest he could. “No, no! Stop!”

Opal scoffed. “Then you’re here just to make me waste my time, right? You’re just another stupid rich guy who needs to forget about his concerns for a few hours. Why not going at it immediately and stopping playing dumb?”

Chanyeol was about to reply – it still had to be born the whore who dared talking to him that way -, but he found himself opening and closing his mouth like a fish, unable to speak properly.

Actually, Opal had a point. His life was just pointless. It was a feeling he’d tried to ignore since forever, but it was always there, in a corner of his mind, ready to jump at him when he was stressed out or feeling exceptionally tired. During those moments, Chanyeol hated himself, his family, his wealth. Everything. And he terribly envied Joonmyeon for his careless attitude, for his perpetual lack of melancholy. Thinking closely, that would be the real reason behind their weird friendship: Chanyeol envied Joonmyeon with every fibre of his being, because it constantly reminded him of how lonely and boring his own existence was.

Opal tied his robe closed, looking at him with a frown. “Why are you crying?”

For some reason he ignored either, Chanyeol’s eyes were full of tears. “Oh” he murmured, feeling them trickle down his cheeks, “oh...”

Opal stared at him, blinking. For the longest moment, the both of them stayed silent, Chanyeol desperately trying to stop his tears, that just went down falling even if he wiped them one by one, Opal with a weird mixture of feelings showing on his face.

Chanyeol just decided to give up. He let himself fall on his butt, he took his head between his hands and cried.

It was too much to bear.

He lost track of time passing. After what felt like a long while, he felt gentle fingers touching his heated cheek. “Here.”

He blinked through the tears, gladly accepting the handkerchief someone handed to him. “T-thanks. I’m sorry.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I’ve been rude.”

Chanyeol wiped his eyes and nose, looking at Opal. From up close, his beauty was almost unbearable, and he had to avert his gaze. Not that there was any real need, though, since the boy wasn’t looking at him either, his eyes lost into nothing while he was kneeling next to him, waiting for his handkerchief to be returned. It carried his own scent, Chanyeol thought, something light, flowery but also terribly sensual. The mere proximity of the boy, actually, was already making his own body react, which just added to his shame.

“I shall go, now” he murmured, feeling self-conscious.

“I mean it” Opal insisted, still avoiding to meet his gaze, “I’m sorry for making you cry. I was already upset before you came in, and...” He shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Chanyeol looked at him. Opal’s cheeks, surely because of his lack of male hormones, were as smooth and peachy as a girl’s ones. Without thinking, he lifted a finger, touching it lightly. It was warm and velvety.

“I was upset too” he said, softly, shivering when the prostitute’s dark eyes finally meet his. “Maybe my friend was right, after all. I might really need some stress-relieving.”

He giggled at his own joke, while Opal looked at him curiously. “You came in with a friend?”

“Yes. But I’m sure he didn’t cut a poor figure just like I did.”

In spite of everything, Opal snorted a small laugh, and Chanyeol’s heart started beating at a crazy rhythm. “Do you want me to leave? Since you said you were uncomfortable.”

Opal couldn’t believe his own ears. “You’d waste your money just for a few minutes like this? Of your own will?”

“Well, I don’t want to trouble you. And maybe, if I pay mistress Heechul for a full night even if I get away in advance, maybe you might enjoy some unexpected free time and have some rest.” He realized how wrong his words actually sounded, and he blushed. “I hope it’s not too weird.”

The boy’s confusion was palpable. Now he wasn’t avoiding his gaze anymore. “You are... a very weird one, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol smiled. “I’ve been told a lot, actually.”

Opal smirked softly, and Chanyeol actually closed his eyes, overwhelmed. He was so pretty that his body was on fire. He never felt this way towards any girl... but he didn’t want to think about that, not now.

“Here” he said, handing Opal his handkerchief. “Thank you so much. I shall really go, now.”

“Really? Wait. I shall at least offer you something to drink. I feel bad for sending you away like this.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“No, I mean...”

“What do you mean?”

They stared at each other again, at a loss for words. “I mean... I should at least kiss you” Opal finally said, “for being so understanding.”

Chanyeol felt his face burning up. “You don’t have to feel compelled to.”

Without letting him add anything, Opal stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips on his cheek. Chanyeol froze, terrified to ruin something if he just breathed, but then his gaze met Opal’s again, and his body took over his mind.

Stepping forward, he closed the distance between them and gently captured the boy’s lips with his own.

“I’ll go for real, now” he whispered, when they parted, “I wasn’t lying, before, I’ll pay for the whole night, so you can rest now.”

Opal stared at him, a weird mixture of startle and incredulity on his face.

Unable to speak, Chanyeol just bowed before getting out of the room.

\---oOo---

After the guest left, Opal let himself fall on the bed. He actually considered cleaning his face from all the blush and foundation, but he fell asleep before he could find the resolution to do it. He woke up a few hours later, when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

“I thought you could enjoy some breakfast” Amber said, flashing his usual, broad smile. He was tall and muscular, and his pretty features and bronze-coloured skin were his trademark. “Would you like me to bring you something?”

“No” Opal replied, rolling over with a sigh. “I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

“Fine, we’ll wait for you, then.”

“Jongin?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Sehun awake too? I need to talk to him.”

Amber, whose real name was Kim Jongin, winked at him. “I’ll go check. If he’s not, I’ll poke his butt until he opens his pretty eyes.”

Opal smiled, stretching languidly among the many covers. Feathers and silk were his favourite, because it whispered against his skin, making him feel good. He got up and put on a pair of slippers, before tying back his sparkly robe and walking out of the room. It was weird, but he had the distinct feeling he could still smell the last guest’s scent in the air, a weird mixture of leather, sweat and sandal, not totally unpleasant.  He’d been particularly harsh, towards him, and he still felt a little guilty about it. He looked like a wealthy one, and he knew Heechul would get mad at him, if he knew he kicked away a client like that. The night before, though, he was too tired to smile and act cute. He was tired of everything, and he felt so bitter he couldn’t help but snap when that dude awkwardly came in, all lanky legs and red ears. He couldn’t stand the thought of that tall man pushing him against the mattress, while staring at him with that gentle eyes of his...

In the kitchen, he found some of the other boys of the house. Amethyst and Coral were eating, and Opal wasn’t so surprised to see them playing footsie under the table. Amethyst, whose real name was Minseok, was the oldest among them, the one who came into Heechul’s brothel first, and the first one to endure the painful surgery that turned them all into precious, rare goods. Coral was younger than him, but it was immediately obvious, when he came into the house, that he was destined to be together with Amethyst. The harmony between them was something that made Opal terribly envious.

“Hello Minseok, hello Jongdae” he greeted them, passing by to go check if there was some coffee left, but apparently, Ruby and Emerald were already sharing the bottom of the pot.

“Sorry” Ruby said, smiling when he noticed his frown. “I was tired. My client kept me awake until dawn. Do you perhaps have some of that Chinese ointment I lent you left?”

“It should be on my nightstand, Luhan.”

“Need some help with the massage?” Emerald, also known as Yixing, barged in.

“Hmm” Ruby hummed, considering the offer, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Please, guys, get a room” Opal scoffed. “Are you going to drink that coffee or not?”

“You can take it” Ruby replied, before throwing his arms around Emerald’s neck and catching his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Grumbling, Opal focused on pouring the leftover coffee in a clean cup, while the couple staggered around while trying to get out of the crowded kitchen without interrupting their kiss.

“Another lovey-dovey couple” he commented. “Pitiful.”

“Why?” Amber asked, slicing a cinnamon cake which smelled great. “Leave them be. One or two days ago, Luhan’s client beat him terribly. No wonder his back still hurts, I am ready to bet he has more than a few bruises to hide under that red robe of his. He might act tough, but he was terribly scared, and I think Emerald’s efforts to make him feel better are praiseworthy.”

“This is not what I meant” Opal murmured, looking at the tanned boy munching on the cake. He suddenly didn’t feel hungry at all.

Amber stared at him with a sigh. “Baekhyun” he said, “we already talked about this, didn’t we? Love between men actually exists. This is not always just an act.”

Opal looked elsewhere, avoiding to meet the other boy’s gaze, and Amber just sighed, swallowing down his reprimand. He knew his friend and that look of his too well.

He was about to say something, when the door opened and Zephyr made his grand entrance, clad in a sparkling blue nightgown. “’morning everyone. Please tell me you haven’t drowned all the coffee yet.”

Opal just pushed his own cup, still untouched, towards the other boy, which just took it and cleared it in a few sips. “Hah. I feel better now.”

“My, you look glowing” Amber noticed. “Was last night a good one?”

Zephyr smiled broadly, showing his white teeth. “Definitely. I think I am in love.”

Suddenly, Opal was terribly curious. “I think the guy that stayed with you came in with that Chanyeol dude that spent the night with me. How was he like, Sehun?”

Zephyr, or Sehun, looked at him mischievously from under his blonde fringe. “At first I didn’t like him that much. I mean, he’s quite attractive, but he’s small and he has a big ego. He wouldn’t stop talking not even to draw his breath, if you get what I mean. But then, when we got to the real thing, sex was... wow. You wouldn’t believe it.”

Opal tilted his head to the side. “You mean...”

“He played me like a fucking violin” Zephyr explained, shivering pleasantly while remembering it. “It’s been a while I’ve come three or four times during a single night. I just hope he will return.”

“Don’t dream too big.”

Zephyr looked at him, studying his dishevelled hair and smudged makeup. “And his friend, how was he? Looks like you went to sleep without removing your makeup, which happens very rarely. Did you have a good time?”

Opal blinked. “That’s not your business.”

“Oh, come on. You’re the one who brought up the matter first...”

Opal stood and left the room without looking at anyone. When he slammed the door shut behind his back, Amber sighed softly.

“Did I say something wrong?” Zephyr asked, confused. “What was the purpose of asking, if he didn’t want to hear the answer?”

Amber shook his head, shivering lightly in his golden-coloured robes. “Just leave him be” he advised. “Would you like another cup of coffee? I might make some more.”

Alone in his luxurious room, Opal stripped nude in front of the huge mirror. He looked at his body, thinking that it was pretty and ominous at the same time. “You’re just a freak, Byun Baekhyun” he murmured to his own reflection. “You shouldn’t seek for a gentle man’s piety. You don’t deserve it.”

The temptation of going down on his knees and crying was strong, but he successfully ignored it, choosing instead to sit on his stool to clean his face and get his makeup done again. If he really was just a sex machine, then he wanted to look like one.

Also, he did his best not to think about Park Chanyeol for the rest of the day.

\---oOo---

Chanyeol woke up with a killer headache. He took a hot bath trying to clear up his thoughts, but all he earned was a terribly persistent hard-on. Opal’s beauty was still vivid in his mind, as well as the softness of his lips, the way his smooth chest heaved after the kiss and the mixed feelings in his eyes when he left.

He _knew_ he had to see him again. Still, he fought that urge for the whole day, pretending to be busy looking through his papers and documents. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, though, because his straining cock, pushing against his tight pants, wouldn’t leave him be. He even had to relieve himself in the gentlemen’s restroom, which never happened at him during the day.

Surprisingly enough, he got used pretty soon to the idea of feeling that way towards a man. He knew many gentlemen of his age or even older liked better the company of other men instead of women’s, and he also knew it was okay to the society, at least unless it was kept as a secret and not shown publicly. 

He smirked, remembering the way Heechul eyed him when he handed him twice what he asked for the whole night. He just hoped that would actually prevent the brothel mistress from sending other clients to Opal for that day. He needed to see him again, he wouldn’t have stood the thought of someone else enjoying the boy’s company.

 _What are you doing, Chanyeol? He’s just a weird, lonely prostitute_.

“Oh, shut up” he said to nobody. 

It was scary, how quickly everything was progressing, when the day before, he was freaking out at the mere thought of getting intimate with a man. But then, he would remember about the way Opal’s eyes would look into his, and he would feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

God, he needed to see him. So badly.

He waited frantically for the working day to be over, then he walked his way to the Jewel Case. “It’s a pleasure seeing you back so soon, Mr Park” Heechul greeted him. In the tea room, a tall boy wearing a nightgown similar to the one Opal wore, but purple-coloured, looked at him, and Chanyeol actually blushed a little when he noticed the small guy was actually checking him out.

While Heechul was escorting him to the upper floor, though, Chanyeol started to feel insecure. Was it appropriate, coming back empty-handed? Was he supposed to buy some small gift? Or flowers?

When he entered Opal’s room, though, his fears vanished into thin air. The boy was sitting by the window, just like the other time, but this time he turned his head towards him immediately, and something about the way his eyebrows immediately went up told Chanyeol that he had been waiting for his return.

“Hello” he said.

“Hello” Opal replied, cautious.

They both stared at each other, before the prostitute finally broke that awkward silence. “Would you like something to drink?”

They ended up sitting on some comfy pillows on the soft rug while sipping on plum liquor. Chanyeol loved the way the alcohol made Opal’s cheeks glow ever so slightly. The boy could drink well, even if he was so small. Also, the drinks helped them overcome the last bit of shyness between themselves. This time, they actually managed to pull a decent conversation without looking at the floor in embarrassment.

“Excuse me” Chanyeol asked after a long while, “but why are you sad?”

Opal blinked, and Chanyeol wondered if he just made a silly question. “Sorry, nevermind.”

“No, it’s okay. Actually, I’m relieved you just asked without pretending you didn’t notice. I never told you why I treated you poorly, yesterday, and I felt sorry because of that. The thing is, I am so envious of my fellows, here at the brothel” Opal murmured. “At least they can enjoy what they do for a living. I think it’s not fair.”

“I can’t understand” Chanyeol whispered, confused. “Are we talking about being a prostitute? Or about... feeling something during your encounters with men?”

Something about the way Opal’s straight expression crumbled made Chanyeol’s heart melt. “No, oh no” he said, when the boy covered his face with his palms, “no, you don’t have to cry. Please, I’ve been so indelicate...”

He hugged him tight, feeling him writhe against himself. He was so tiny, and as light as a little bird.

“This is my secret” Opal murmured, his voice muffled against Chanyeol’s broad chest, “my body’s unable to feel any pleasure, this is why I keep rejecting clients. It’s not that I don’t want... it’s just that I simply can’t do it. This is just how broken and abnormal I am.”

And he burst into tears.

\---oOo---

Opal hated those tears. They made him feel choking, also, he was sure he looked ugly, with his face all puffy and reddened like that. Still, Chanyeol didn’t push him away, but he held him gently, stroking his hair from time to time.

He liked it. The warmth of his chest, the tightness of his hug. It made him feel protected and cared for, a feeling he thought he’d forgotten long ago.

“I never told anyone” he murmured. “Not even my friends, or Heechul.”

“It must have been hard.”

Opal nuzzled against him. He could feel Chanyeol’s rushed heartbeat hammer against his cheek. “Now do you understand why I can’t consider myself much more than a useless freak?”

Chanyeol sighed. “I think you’re wrong.”

Opal shook his head against Chanyeol’s drenched shirt, but he didn’t fight when the taller boy parted from him a little and took his head between his big hands. 

His eyes fell shut when he kissed him. He felt a big tear roll down his cheek, and Chanyeol’s thumb immediately came to catch it, wiping it away. He was being considerate and kind, and Opal found himself hoping he wouldn’t stop kissing him so sweetly.

He loved it. He loved being held and kissed and pampered that way.

Slowly, Chanyeol’s hot mouth travelled lower, pecking at his chin, throat and collarbone. Opal shivered when Chanyeol’s long fingers tugged at the knot in front of his robe, opening it and actually baring his body. He squirmed, feeling self-conscious, but he didn’t push him away.

He wanted him to go on, whatever he wanted to do. It didn’t make sense, but it was exactly what he wanted in that moment. That Chanyeol would cover his body, even if broken and malfunctioning, in those sweet kisses of his.

He tangled his fingers in the taller man’s hair, while Chanyeol fell on his own knees and his kisses reached his chest and abs. He knew where he was aiming, but he didn’t care. It felt so nice.

Chanyeol’s mouth indulged a little around Opal’s bellybutton, then went lower, right over his bare pubes. Pressing his warm cheek on the lower part of Opal’s belly, Chanyeol looked at him in the eyes, like asking for permission.

Not trusting his voice enough to speak, Opal just nodded slightly. He didn’t know exactly what he was agreeing to, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be the closest he could to that man.

Chanyeol’s lips reached the base of his cock, kissing it with infinite care. Opal’s eyelids fluttered, when something stirred deep inside of him. What was it? It made his knees wobble, even if for just a second or two.

Chanyeol kissed his intimacy again, before brushing his fingers against it, and Opal felt that hot shiver travel through his body again.

“Uh” he whimpered, bracing himself against Chanyeol’s shoulders for leverage.

“Do you want me to stop?” the other’s voice came, muffled, while he talked right against the soft flesh of his thigh, sending shivers all over his body.

“N-no” Opal stuttered, “please, don’t stop. I want you to go on.”

Was it pleasure, what he was experiencing? That warm, intense feeling? Could it really be? But his body...

“I hope you can feel I am not lying” Chanyeol said, “if I say that I see nothing freaky about you or your body.”

And the tip of his finger actually touched the scar, the damn scar that Opal hated so much, the mark of his shame and disgrace. “Uh...”

“You are a beauty” Chanyeol went on, pressing the gentlest kiss over the sensitive skin, “and this is just a small scar. Never forget it.”

His big hand wrapped around Opal’s cock, pulling at it slightly and making him bolt. The sensation that shot through his body was unbelievable. “M-mr Park, I...”

“It’s Chanyeol” the one reminded him, his voice as sweet as dark, syrupy cocoa, while he kept working his cock in his warm palm. Opal groaned softly, fire running under his skin.

“C-chanyeol...”

His breath hitched, when the unknown sensation reached an unexpected peak, leaving him panting and breathless. His knees gave up, making him stumble and fall over, but Chanyeol’s strong arms were right there, ready to catch him.

Lost in the throes of his emotion, Opal moaned softly while the tall man led him towards the bed, before helping him laying down.

“What... what kind of trick is this?” Opal whispered, adjusting against the soft pillows, his body like mush. “What did you do to me?”

Chanyeol  laid next to him, swinging his long legs right over his. “You just had an orgasm” he explained. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Uh, but... but it’s _impossible_...”

“Lie down” Chanyeol murmured, “and close your eyes. You’ll worry about it later.”

“Are you going to leave?” Opal asked, suddenly scared.

“I will stay here until dawn.”

Relieved, Opal relaxed against the pillows. “Anyway, it’s Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“My real name” the other replied, sleepy. “It’s Baekhyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, noticing that the boy already drifted into sleep.

 

 


	2. Amber

_Amber isn’t a proper gem but it’s the product of a natural alchemy that originated wonderful “gems” from fossil resins. The most precious varieties are those that swallowed ancient vegetal or animal organisms: insects, flowers, leaves. It was the first precious stone in history, and it’s believed to have miraculous properties, in fact it’s used since more than seven thousand years ago as an amulet._

 

Baekhyun wanted to fall asleep. He was so tired that his body was barely responding to his commands, but he fought to keep his eyes open and stare back at the man laying down on his bed.

“I told you my name” he started, “shouldn’t you tell me something personal in exchange?”

Chanyeol hid his smile against the pillow. “What kind of personal exactly?”

“What you do for a living. If you have any siblings. If you already knew that your short friend who came along with you actually engaged frequently in relationships with men.”

“I ignored it” Chanyeol revealed. “And it was quite shocking, to learn about it like this.”

“Why?”

“Because, well...”

Baekhyun was confused. The man that was currently sharing a bed with him was still an absolute mystery, to him. For instance, he couldn’t understand why he was looking so bashful, avoiding to meet his gaze while they talked comfortably when, just a few minutes before, he kissed him in his most intimate place. His cheeks were perpetually flushed pink, and he kept fidgeting with the sheet’s edge as if he was terribly nervous.

“Is he married?” Baekhyun wondered, reaching out to unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt around his neck. His skin was white and smooth. “Engaged? Hangs out with women often? I’ve seen men who actually enjoy the company of males and females equally.”

Chanyeol shook his head, squirming a little when Baekhyun touched him but without backing away. Baekhyun interpreted it like a good sign, and he went on unbuttoning the shirt, revealing the broad, muscular chest underneath. Tentatively, without breaking eye contact with Chanyeol, he bent down and kissed his collarbone. His skin was warm and his scent was so intoxicating Baekhyun’s head was spinning.

So this was what people called being turned on, wasn’t it? It was a whole new world, for him.

“What... what are you doing?” Chanyeol sounded alarmed.

“Making you feel good” Baekhyun murmured, playing innocent as he had been taught to. “Is what I’m best at, actually.”

Judging from Chanyeol’s face, he thought he himself would make quite a picture, sprawled on the bed with his hair surely all messy and his cheeks still flushed because of the recent pleasure he discovered. The tall young man, though, blinked and looked away, clearing his throat.

“I...” he hesitated, looking for the right words. “I didn’t come here for this.”

Baekhyun was getting frustrated. It was like Chanyeol and him were talking two different languages, and lacked a translator to understand each other. 

“What do you want from me, then?” he blurted out, regretting it immediately as soon as the last word died on his tongue. The hurt on Chanyeol’s face was perfectly visible. The man looked unable to prevent his emotions from showing on the outside. Baekhyun found himself reaching out for him, cupping the side of his face with his small hand.

“Would you believe me if I say that I don’t have the faintest idea?” Chanyeol murmured. “I’m so sorry, but it’s the truth. After meeting you the other day, I simply couldn’t get you out of my mind. I _had_ to come back.”

Baekhyun caressed his cheek, touching the slight stubble under his fingertips. He would have died, to feel it with his tongue. 

Damn, he was still so turned on.

Suddenly, Chanyeol reached out and did the same as Baekhyun, placing his palm on the prostitute’s cheek. His hand was so big that it almost cupped Baekhyun’s whole head, and it was so warm it made him swoon.

His heart was beating hard, when Chanyeol bent forward and kissed him gently on his lips.

Baekhyun parted his lips immediately, caressing Chanyeol’s lower lip with the tip of his tongue. “I had waited for you too” he revealed against his mouth, “I don’t know why exactly either.”

Chanyeol grabbed him, kissing him fiercely. _Oh, yes,_ Baekhyun thought, _oh_ fucking _yes_. Before he knew, he was trying to capture the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue between his lips, but he actually couldn’t, because the taller man was already sucking on his. Baekhyun could feel his body tingle with... how was he supposed to call it? Need? Want? It was something close to that, but it felt entirely different as well. Yearning? Maybe.

It was so hot, being handled like that. He had been touched by dozens of hands, but none of them were as big and as gentle as Chanyeol’s. None of them could send sparks all over his body by simply roaming over his chest. None of them ever held his chin to tilt his head to an angle to deepen a kiss, and none of them _ever_ brought pleasure to the part of his body he hated the most because it was marred and freaky and abnormal...

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” he purred, while Chanyeol’s fingers traced the outline of his already half-rigid cock. “I’d like to pay you back for your kindness.”

Chanyeol’s eyes were transfixed on his swollen lips, shiny with saliva, and he kissed him again instead of replying. This time, Baekhyun threw his head back, tugging at Chanyeol’s lip with his teeth. The soft, throaty sound that vibrated against his mouth somehow made him feel relieved – his ministrations were having their effects. Feeling unusually daring, he pushed his hand past the hem of Chanyeol’s trousers, feeling for his cock. When he found it, he yelped. It was big, honestly bigger than what he expected, but he didn’t get discouraged.

Worried, Chanyeol tried to prevent him from unbuttoning his fly, but Baekhyun distracted him with another kiss, before letting his mouth slide along his jaw and sucking on the exposed skin. He had not been wrong, before: that light stubble felt delicious against his tongue.

Chanyeol moaned softly, almost, Baekhyun thought, shyly, as if he was worried to be too loud. He thought he was cute, all big and lanky and acting so timid.

“Just close your eyes, if this is too much” he whispered into his ear, tracing the profile of his cock with his fingertips. “It helps.”

Chanyeol’s dark eyes met his for a moment. Then, gladly, he closed them, his lashes trembling in anticipation.

Baekhyun kissed him gently on his lips again, then he travelled lower, planting soft kisses over his chest, following a line in the middle. “I was serious, before” he said. “I don’t know where you learned it, but your kisses felt so good. I never found pleasure, while being in the company of a client. If it were someone else I’d say it was just skills, but something about you struck me since the beginning. I don’t know why... it just happened.” He teased Chanyeol’s bellybutton with a butterfly kiss, then he felt his own lips bend into a smile. “You have a great body, you know? And you smell so nice.”

Chanyeol whimpered. “Stop” he whispered, “please, stop.”

“But why? Don’t you want to feel good?”

Baekhyun raised his gaze, ready to say something else, but something, in Chanyeol’s face, actually convinced him to straighten up his back and sit beside him. His right hand, though, rested on the low of Chanyeol’s belly, unwilling to leave that warmth.

“Thanks” Chanyeol stuttered, sitting up on the mattress, “I’m so sorry, but  I think I’m not ready for this, yet.”

“I understand” Baekhyun forced himself to reply, “it was just your first time with a man, right? Maybe you need some more time to get accustomed to it.”

“Maybe, yes.”

“It’s alright.”

But it was not. Baekhyun wanted to scream. To smash his fist against the wall and cry and roll around like a kid.

No, it wasn’t alright. Maybe Chanyeol didn’t want to be touched by him, but _he_ was the one who wanted to touch him. And so badly, also.

Chanyeol grabbed his hand, holding it between his two enormous ones. “Are you mad?”

Baekhyun quickly averted his gaze, hoping his true feelings would not show through. “No, no” he quickly replied, “why should I?”

Chanyeol kissed his knuckles. “Sorry, Baekhyun.”

 _My name_ , Baekhyun thought, _he said my name_.

“It’s okay, really... Chanyeol.”

His heart was beating absurdly fast, when the taller man bent down and kissed him on his lips one last time. Then, after a quick greeting, he grabbed his vest and shoes and left.

Alone again, Baekhyun let himself fall against the mattress and sighed deeply.

\---oOo---

Chanyeol was in his father’s office, and he was having trouble concentrating on his paperwork. Again.

“You look quite out of it, son” Park senior said. “May I ask what’s the matter with you, today? Did you hang out again with that despicable friend of yours, Kim Joonmyeon?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No, father, I just went out by myself. I needed a distraction, work is overwhelming to me, lately.” _I hate it so much_. He just thought it, though, because he lacked the courage to say it aloud.

“Were you with a woman?”

Chanyeol gulped. “I... I went to a tea house” he replied. It wasn’t really a lie, because, well, Heechul’s brothel actually was a tea house, so he wasn’t really lying to his own father, was he? He was barely hiding a detail or two.

His father clicked his tongue. “I think you’d better attend the social events and get a proper fiancée, instead of seeking just low-class whores to keep you warm at night.”

Something inside of Chanyeol twisted in irritation. Baekhyun wasn’t anything like that. He was... well, he was different. He was still so confused, about him and their last encounter, that he couldn’t still define what he exactly meant to him. He was pretty much convinced that he did mean something, though.

“Hello Chanyeollie” Joonmyeon made his appearance in the doorframe, wearing a striped suit and a boater hat. “That annoying secretary tried to shoo me away, but I am too persistent for him to handle. Good morning, Mr Park. You look absolutely radiant, today.”

“Joonmyeon” Chanyeol weakly protested, eyeing in terror the way his father’s jaw clenched when he took in his friend’s sassy and vaguely disrespectful attitude. “Joonmyeon, we’re rather busy at the moment, maybe you can come later?”

“Look” his friend shook an expensive-looking bottle on his face. “I brought this along. Finest brand.”

“It’s half past ten in the morning” Mr Park intruded, narrowing his eyes, but Joonmyeon just smiled at him.

“The earlier, the better. So, Chanyeollie? What about having a little chilling time with me?”

Bowing his head not to see his father’s annoyed face, Chanyeol quickly muttered a “sorry, father, I’ll be back soon” and he left the room.

When he closed his private office’s door behind his back, he found out he could breathe easier. He gladly accepted to sit with his friend and to take a sip or two of the expensive liquor he brought along. It tasted hot and bitter, and it was exactly what he needed. Joonmyeon, though, was looking at him with a frown on his face.

“I can read it from your expression. Something went wrong with that prostitute, Opal.”

Chanyeol just drained the contents of the glass, before handing it to Joonmyeon so that he could fill it again. “Wow” the dandy said, “is it so bad? What happened exactly? I heard from Zephyr that you even came to meet him another time. I thought you liked him.”

“He tried seducing me.”

Joonmyeon cocked an eyebrow. “So?”

“When he bent his head and... was about doing _that_ ” he murmured, looking away, “I felt so dirty.”

Joonmyeon looked at him intensely. “What do you mean?”

“He degraded himself” Chanyeol explained, his chest heavy. “He was so willing to please me that he humiliated himself, bowing down and... and stuff. I feel so bad, now.”

Sighing, his friend shook the ashes of his cigarette in the ashtray. “I’m sorry to say it harshly” he admitted, in a gentle tone he very rarely used, “but you paid him for this. He didn’t do anything degrading. He just did his job... and quite well, I must say, if you are so troubled right now.”

“He wasn’t acting, Joonmyeon” Chanyeol protested, passionately enough to make the dandy blink in surprise. “He was sincere. He wanted so badly to please me, if you get what I mean, that I felt like I was fooling him. He kept giving me the kind of looks that can be exchanged just between lovers.”

“You’re so naive. What do you know about love?”

“Nothing, I’m afraid.”

“See? Just like him. He’s a prostitute who lives caged in a luxury brothel, used to see just people lusting after him. I’d bet he knows nothing about love too.”

“But surely...” Chanyeol couldn’t believe his heart started beating crazily at those words, as if madly hoping he could actually see Baekhyun again without being rejected. “But surely he must have many admirers, since he’s so handsome.”

“As far as I know, he’s not one of the most popular.”

“I find it pretty hard to believe” Chanyeol murmured, surprised. Who wouldn’t like someone like Baekhyun? Then he remembered the circumstances of their first encounter, the anger, the misery and the loneliness in the prostitute’s gaze, as well as what he revealed to him about his scarred body.

He accepted full glass that Joonmyeon handed to him, gulping down a few sips. “The boy you’re seeing, Zephyr” he asked, “what does he look like?”

“He’s tall, slender and his hair is dyed blonde. He’s pretty elegant and classy, and he has the fairest skin I’ve ever seen on a male. It really looks like porcelain, I’m not kidding.” Joonmyeon smiled at him. “And Opal? Is he as mysterious and peculiar as his nickname suggests?”

Chanyeol’s cheeks were very warm, but he couldn’t decide if it was because of the alcohol or because of his own confused thoughts about the prostitute. “He’s... he’s small.”

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes. “Small? Just small? You can do better.”

“He’s small... or rather, petite. A little frail-looking, but hard on the inside. Strong-willed, I think. His gaze is really intense, like a burning fire. His hands are very elegant and delicate, and his wrists are so thin I could circle them with my thumb and index fingers.” He stopped, because his cheeks were starting to get warm and Joonmyeon’s look was making him feel self-conscious. He needed to let it out, though. “He said... he said he never had an orgasm before he met me, because his body is unable to feel pleasure.”

Joonmyeon blinked, but his reaction was not too surprised, to Chanyeol’s relief. “He might have said it just to boost your ego” he suggested, “I don’t know... to spicy up things.”

Chanyeol shook his head no. “I work with financiers, bankers and disgustingly rich people. I can understand when someone’s telling a lie, even if he’s very good at it. And that boy wasn’t lying, Joonmyeon, I swear. He cried, and his pain was so...” He gulped down, horrified because he was on the verge of tears just thinking about Baekhyun. In a rare moment of sympathy, Joonmyeon reached out and stroked his hand gently.

“Do you think” Chanyeol went on, swallowing down, “that something might have gone wrong with his surgery?”

“I think it might be possible” Joonmyeon replied, doubtful, “but I don’t know how these kind of things actually work. Sehun seemed to enjoy thoroughly what we did together.”

Chanyeol’s embarrassment was palpable. His household was very conservative, and he wasn’t used discussed about such private matters with anyone, not even with his quite liberal best friend. “He... he couldn’t express any seed” he murmured, “but I think this depends from the fact that he’s been castrated. But he could get erect and everything else... and I swear he wasn’t acting, when he came. He kept thanking me, as if I performed some sort of miracle. Then he tried repaying me for the favour, but I actually ran away.”

Joonmyeon’s eyes were staring at him. “Why?”

Why exactly? Chanyeol didn’t know. “I felt guilty. He’s just a slave, or a captive, I don’t even know how to define him, and his gratitude was so heartfelt I simply couldn’t accept it. After all, I did nothing but deal with him like a whore.” He bent his head, quickly wiping a single tear falling. “This is why I feel so dirty. During that brief encounter, he poured his heart to me, and I just...”

“What are you going to do, now?” Joonmyeon asked, handing him his handkerchief, and Chanyeol couldn’t help thinking there was a eerie light in his dark eyes, but it might be because of the liquor that was already blurring out his mind while he wiped his nose.

“I think” he slurred, sinking in the sofa, “that I need to see him again.”

Because, even if it didn’t make any sense, he missed him too much.

\---oOo---

Baekhyun was in his bed, pouting. Heechul already rang the bell announcing breakfast twice, but he couldn’t care less. He wasn’t feeling hungry at all. Rather, he was feeling empty and depressed, and he would have slept for an eternity, if he could.

He smiled, though, when a warm body came to hug him under the blankets. “Why are you sad?”

Baekhyun hugged Amber back. His friend’s chest felt familiar and comforting. “Nothing important” he said. “I am just feeling especially lazy. I want to stay in bed.”

“Do you really think I’d buy such a cheap lie?”

Baekhyun sighed. He knew Amber was too smart to get fooled like that. “It’s because of the man I saw yesterday” he said. “Park Chanyeol.”

Amber suddenly got in a half-sitting position, pulling Baekhyun along to check on his face. “Did he mistreated you? Are you hurt somewhere?”

“No, nothing like that. He was very shy and polite.”

“Oh my God” Amber scoffed, “never scare me like this anymore. Luhan got beaten again, and he’s downstairs with Heechul, a doctor and a bag of ice on his left eye, which is still dark and sore.”

“Fuck” Baekhyun cursed. “Is he alright?”

“Yixing found him passed out on the floor. He’s still shaken.”

“Really” Baekhyun murmured. He felt bad, for staying in bed throwing a tantrum like a kid, while his fellows were having a hard time. “I should get up from here and go check on them.”

“Wait” Amber held him in place. “First you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Just... just got a little melancholy after meeting my last client, that’s it.”

Amber pouted cutely. “Aw, come on. We’re friends. You can tell me.”

Baekhyun smiled, unable to resist. Jongin was always so nice. “Okay.”

Hugging him under the warm blanket, he told him everything. The way he snapped at Chanyeol when he first met him, and then, the way their minds and bodies strangely clicked together and the way that shy man’s kisses made his body sing.

“Wow” Amber commented, “I am a little envious. He sounds like a really agreeable guy.”

“Things got really weird afterwards, though” Baekhyun added, frowning, “because he refused to be touched by me.”

“What do you think the reason was?”

Baekhyun sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Jongin’s collarbone. “I think he got scared by my reaction. I tried explaining him, but I guess it’s difficult to understand, for someone who’s... whole.”

“Hmm” Jongin hummed, caressing his hair. They stayed silent for a while, simply enjoying the closeness and the safe feeling of being in each other’s arms. The boys at the brothel were all quite close, and they would enjoy skinship and, besides of well-established couples, even something more, since their days were always long and tedious, contrary to the nights, which were even too animated.

Naturally enough, Jongin’s hand started moving along Baekhyun’s hip, following the hard line of the bone, before dipping down into the crotch. “Would you like trying if my fingers are like Mr Magic’s too?”

Baekhyun smirked. “You’re welcome.” He was pretty curious, actually, and even quite hopeful. Maybe Chanyeol somehow unleashed something in his body, and now he would respond to sexual stimulation like everyone...

Jongin’s fingers sneaked under his partially untied robe, brushing against his genitalia. Baekhyun felt his cool fingertips on his heated skin, and he jolted a little, making the both of them giggle. “Sorry” Jongin murmured, wrapping his whole hand around Baekhyun’s length. “How does it feel?”

Baekhyun blinked. “Try a little harder.”

Jongin obeyed, speeding up his hand’s movements. Baekhyun just laid there for a while, trying to close his eyes and relax his body, but nothing happened. Simply, his body wouldn’t react. Oh, but he did remember well the storm in his heart and body when Chanyeol’s lips brushed against his scar...

“Seems like it doesn’t work” he whispered, opening his eyes to meet his friend’s.

“Maybe we should try with a complete intercourse” Jongin tried to suggest, but his gaze wandered elsewhere, and Baekhyun knew that was a little too much for them. Besides of clients, being together like actual lovers meant something more than a little friendly romp. And he loved too much Jongin as a friend to ask him something like that.

“It’s okay, really” he reassured him, smiling with encouragement. “What about having a bath, now?”

When he came back to his room, freshly bathed and clean, he could think more clearly.

Now he knew what he needed to do.

He opened his closet, rummaging through the many layers of silky and lavish clothes, looking for his old suit. When he found it, he spent a good half an hour inspecting it for holes and small tears, since he wore it to go into town once and then relegated it in the darkest area of his closet. Heechul didn’t prevent them from getting out of the brothel. They were allowed to go into town, to stroll around or go shopping, but they were supposed to return in time for the night. It wasn’t exactly a generous thing, since the brothel owner perfectly knew they were all freaks without a family, so basically they couldn’t run anywhere.

When he wore those unfamiliar clothes, though, and he looked at himself in the mirror, his self-confidence quickly crumbled to pieces. Reflected in the mirror, he could only see an odd-looking little boy desperately willing to please someone.

“I don’t care” he said aloud, talking to nobody. “I don’t fucking care.”

“I’m going out for a walk” he announced, appearing downstairs to get his coat, hat and shoes. Onyx, one of the last who came into the brothel, a Chinese whose real name was Tao, was playing mah-jong with Pearl, alias Kyungsoo, who looked at him in surprise.

“Whoa. Where are you going dressed so casually?”

Baekhyun did his best to keep the straightest face he could. “I’ve already said it” he stated, “out for a walk. I need fresh air.”

And he actually got out. After a few initial minutes of embarrassment, when he finally overcame the weird feeling of having all people’s eyes on him, he found the courage to ask for directions. The Park Corporation Inc. was well-known, and it was pretty easy to reach from the brothel. The building itself was intimidating, but Baekhyun walked through the main door fighting back his fear.

He couldn’t chicken out right now, he just couldn’t. His palms were sweaty and his head was spinning, but he couldn’t just turn on his heels and get back home.

He needed to see him first, or he would have gotten crazy.

The secretary eyed him suspiciously, when he asked of Mr Park junior. He was left standing in the hallway for a good half an hour, wondering if he made a huge mistake, but then, finally, a door opened and another secretary came to escort him inside an office. Entering the small room, which smelled strongly like Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt instantly better. He sat on the edge of a chair, trying to ease the furious beating of his heart and nervously smiling back to the man who just left him there waiting for his young master.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol breathed, when he came in. Baekhyun jolted from his chair, but he couldn’t say anything because the taller man, with a few impatient steps, quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed him in a bruising hug.

 


	3. Zephyr

_Zephyr is one of the most requested and appreciated gemstones, sometimes even more precious than diamonds. It belongs to the corundum family, just like ruby. Since ancient times, zephyr was perceived by many cultures like the magic stone of sky, symbolizing spirit, faith and commitment. Egyptians, Romans, Indians, Popes, emperors and royalties all chose zephyr like a precious display of their power and wealth, especially on their crowns or tiaras_.

 

For the longest second of his life, Baekhyun just stayed there, motionless, crushed in that powerful hold. He could barely breath, but he actually did not care. He was being overwhelmed by a deep feeling of relief, of finally sated longing, as if he finally got right where he belonged.

“I missed you” Chanyeol whispered, his big hand cradling Baekhyun’s head, “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

He was so tall Baekhyun had to stand on his tiptoes to look into his eyes. He did, struggling to breathe. Chanyeol was so handsome he could not stop staring at him in adoration.

 _Me too_ , he would have said, but his tongue was not functioning. It was stuck against his palate, because all he could hear was the way his hurried heartbeat matched Chanyeol’s, which could feel from under his expensive jacket and shirt. Why did he waste so much time wondering countless times if going to see Chanyeol was the right thing to do? He had no idea. He really had no idea. _I must be crazy_ , he thought, starting to lift his trembling hands to properly hug back the taller man.

“I’m sorry to ask” Chanyeol said, “but what’s your family name?”

Baekhyun’s hands stopped mid-air. “Uh... Byun, why?”

“Wait” Chanyeol whispered, suddenly letting him go. Baekhyun was left alone, panting and shuddering and shaking, while Chanyeol briefly went outside to tell the secretary he was going to discuss about important business with Mr Byun, and that he could not be disturbed until late.

When he came back into the office, the electricity in the air sensibly lessened. “I’m sorry I’ve come so abruptly, and without any warning” Baekhyun felt the need to say, because the sudden silence was making him feel uncomfortable, “but...”

“Don’t  worry” Chanyeol replied, lowering his gaze to avoid his eyes, “it’s alright.” He swallowed down several times. “Actually,  I’m happy to see you. I was... I was sort of gathering the courage to get back to the Jewel Case, but...”

He stopped, startled when a loud hiccup could be heard in the room. As surprised as him, Baekhyun covered his mouth in disbelief: apparently, the raw emotions and the rush of feelings were eliciting very weird reactions from his body. They stared at each other in awkwardness, until Chanyeol finally started to laugh and Baekhyun, relief spreading through his chest, laughed as well, in between his hiccups. He gladly accepted the glass of water that Chanyeol handed him, and he noticed that, now, his hands were not trembling anymore.

For some reason, they ended up sitting on the floor, behind the big desk where Chanyeol kept all his paperwork. After informing his secretary, before, Chanyeol actually locked the door, so there was no real need to hide, but they both felt strangely exposed, meeting like that, in Chanyeol’s workplace. A hideout, even if childish, made the both of them feel safer, at least for the moment.

“So... Byun Baekhyun” Chanyeol murmured, after a while. This time, Baekhyun barely realized about the fact that none of them had been talking for a long time, because he was too busy staring at Chanyeol’s face. The more he looked at it, the more he liked it. His features were not exactly classical or canon, but he thought that his face was really handsome, and even those pointed ears of his were cute, all shaded in pink because of his bashfulness.

“Yeah” he confirmed, smiling lightly. “What do you do here, exactly? What’s your job?”

“Well, I fill in papers until dusk.”

“Sounds boring.”

“It is” Chanyeol confirmed, “and my father is always breathing down my neck, which makes it even worse. He’s the real head of the whole business, you know.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, noticing how that last sentence made Chanyeol’s face drop. “Must be difficult” he said.

“Not really. I’m a master at dodging his continuous criticism, and I’m also quite delusional as a son.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, looking directly into his eyes, “why are talking about my father?”

Baekhyun had no idea. He looked for a reply, but he could not find a convincing one. He just kept staring at him, feeling drowning in that gentle gaze of his.

Their bent legs were already touching, when his body took over his mind and he slowly pushed his mouth against Chanyeol’s.

Their kiss instantly turned into a deep, hungry one.

“Touch me” he begged, “please.”

He keened softly when Chanyeol’s teeth scratched at the side of his neck, his lips sucking at the soft flesh. He was sure he would have found many small hickeys the day after, but he was not going to regret it. If it was from Chanyeol, he wanted all. Everything.

He gasped when Chanyeol pulled him to stand and his long fingers unbuckled the belt of his trousers and then sneaked their way inside. He felt them brush against his still clothed erection, and he threw his head back, actually offering his throat to other kisses.

Chanyeol’s big hand grabbed him, and Baekhyun saw stars. He dug his fingers into Chanyeol’s hips for leverage, because his knees were buckling and he couldn’t trust his own body. He pressed his heated cheek against Chanyeol’s broad chest, feeling his hurried heartbeat from under the many layers of clothing.

“God” he breathed, “oh my God.”

Chanyeol was kissing his sweaty forehead, his temples, his quivering eyelids, his cheekbones. He was literally showering him in affection... and he loved it so much, almost more than the unexplainable burn that was starting to coil in his lower abdomen. He almost cried out in surprise, when Chanyeol effortlessly lifted him from the floor and made him sit right on his desk, his trousers gathering around his ankles.

“No, wait” Baekhyun tried protesting, “your papers...”

“I couldn’t care less about those” Chanyeol growled against his mouth, and Baekhyun’s breath hitched when he realized about the naked desire in his husky voice. Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s hand was still moving, and his body was reacting. The magic was repeating itself.

Baekhyun let himself fall flat on his back, scattering papers and account books all around. He dragged Chanyeol along with him, hooking his arms behind his neck and pulling him the closest he could. Their gazes met, and he almost lost it when he saw how enlarged the man’s pupils were.

“You’re so beautiful” Chanyeol sighed, his eyes dark under his sweaty fringe, “I wish you could see yourself right now.”

Baekhyun let out a small mewl when the first wave of pleasure rushed to his head. He rode it, grinding his hips against Chanyeol’s hand, and he closed his eyes. Again, he felt Chanyeol’s lips on his cheek, pecking at him gently. _Is this was lovers do?_ , he wondered, while a deep sense of peace descended over him as the pleasure subsided. _He takes care of me so well_.

This time, though, he would not have let him flee. “Don’t move” he whispered. “Don’t move an inch.”

“What?” Chanyeol asked, surprised, his hand still against the part of Baekhyun’s body that was still pulsing slightly.

Forcing his body to move, Baekhyun gently cupped Chanyeol’s face between his hands. “Trust me” he murmured, laying a feather-like kiss on the taller man’s lips, “please. Don’t get scared.”

Chanyeol’s eyes got slightly bulging at those words, but he did what he was told – he didn’t move, and he didn’t protest when Baekhyun reached to unbutton his jacket and let it slide away from his broad shoulders. He didn’t move even when the boy’s slender fingers unfastened his tie, but he was noticeably trembling when Baekhyun started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Why do you loathe it so much, when I reach out to touch you?” Baekhyun asked, still keeping his voice low and gentle. “It’s just a natural thing. And I swear to God, I have no intentions of harm you.” He underlined his words placing the most delicate kiss at the base of Chanyeol’s neck. The mere sight of his naked torso was making him feel vaguely dizzy... Chanyeol was so attractive he really couldn’t tear his eyes off him. Or maybe it was the aftermath of his recent orgasm, still lingering deep inside of him, that made him all smitten towards that awkward, tall young man?

“I know it” Chanyeol breathed, “it’s not that.”

Baekhyun kissed his sternum, inhaling the marvellous scent of his skin. “What is it, then? You can tell me. I won’t judge.”

Chanyeol was looking at him. “It’s not” he murmured, “it’s not that I don’t want it. It’s just...” He was struggling with the right words, and Baekhyun reached for his hands, squeezing them with his small ones.

“What?” he gently urged. “What is it?”

Chanyeol mouth fell agape, closed itself and opened again. His eyes were starting to swell with tears, but this time they would not wander around like the other time Baekhyun tried asking. The man’s gaze was filled with insecurity, as if he was silently pleading for understanding.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered. “Please. Whatever it is, you need to let it out.”

 _I can’t stand the way you look when you’re like this_ , he would have wanted to add. _This is killing you, and me along with you_. But a voice, a very unpleasant and unwelcomed one, still kept reminding him, in a corner of his mind, that he did not know a single thing about the man that could set his body on fire. Was he just confusing feelings with physical sensations? It was such a huge mess.

Still, it was unavoidable. A magnetic force was guiding him towards Chanyeol, and Baekhyun had no choice but to obey to it.

Silently, sitting on his heels in front of Chanyeol, he waited. He was still half-naked, but he did not care. He just stayed there, motionless, his gaze locked with the taller man’s. _I am here_ , he would have liked to say, but he was too afraid to ruin the moment, to make the other shy away like he did the last time he tried touching him. He was starting to hope, though, that it was not anything bad.

“I...” Chanyeol started, after whole minutes passed, “I never showed it to anyone.”

Baekhyun kept looking at him, tightening his grip while he still held his hands. Chanyeol was trembling, and he needed to strain himself not to throw his arms around him to prevent him from being cold. He felt bad, for not being able to realize sooner about his suffering.

 _But why really? I don’t even know him. He’s just a client at my brothel_.

Or maybe not.

“Actually” Chanyeol murmured, “I have a scar too.”

Baekhyun’s heart sank.

\---oOo---

Zephyr was doing his hair when Amethyst walked in, gathering his purple robe so that he would not step on it. The sight made the blonde boy smirk – Amethyst was the older of the bunch, but he was so short and cute that he did not really show his age. The sad thing was that he usually ended to attract the oldest and filthiest of their clients, but thankfully enough he could rely on Coral, which lately spent his free time literally glued to his side. Thinking about it, it was fairly weird for Amethyst to walk around without the attractive brunette next to him, like in that precise moment.

“Where’s Jongdae?” he asked the older boy.

Amethyst scoffed. “In his bed, snoring.”

“How come you two aren’t being all lovey-dovey like usual? Did you fight?”

“Not really.”

Zephyr cocked an eyebrow. “What is it, then? It’s pretty weird seeing you all by yourself. If he’s not busy, he’d always stay with you, and...”

“Shut that fucking beak” Amethyst suddenly growled, startling Zephyr.

Silence fell between them, and Amethyst sighed. “I’m sorry, Sehun” he murmured, “don’t pay attention to what I said. I’m just really tired and bitter, that’s it.”

Sehun looked at him. In spite of his sassy attitude, he was a very sensitive and caring guy, and he could feel his face getting warm for being scolded. Maybe feeling guilty, Amethyst approached him.

“Jongdae  is being very demanding, lately” he confessed, “and I’m getting pretty fed up with him.”

Something regrettable happened to Sehun’s guts. “Minseok-hyung, do you perhaps mean you guys are breaking up?”

Amethyst’s narrow shoulders shook. “Anything this drastic. We’re just entering a weird phase where we cannot really talk to each other without yelling or getting bitchy, I guess.”

Sehun blinked, confused. Just a day or two before, he could remember Minseok sitting comfortably on Jongdae’s lap, feeding him some grapes dipped in sugar. He remembered watching them with mixed feelings, his mind wandering towards Kim Joonmyeon, the man who quickly became his regular client. Did Minseok enjoy Jongdae’s company just like he did with Joonmyeon? The paragon, though, made him smile. Two people could not really be as different as those two.

“Aw. Don’t pout” Minseok said. “Please. I’ll buy you cookies to make up. Okay?”

Sehun’s face instantly lit up. “Really?”

Minseok smiled, the tension dissipating. Sometimes he actually forgot that Sehun was the youngest of them all, the one they all loved to spoil and pet like a cute little brother.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’m sure you’ll make up with Jongdae too.”

His bright smile actually made Minseok’s heart feel lighter. He was about to fill in the kettle to make tea, when Sehun started coughing. “Are you okay?”

“A pretty nasty cold, I guess” the blond boy replied, when he managed to catch his breath. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, but don’t underestimate it. And don’t go around half-naked like this.”

Pouting cutely, Sehun tied more tightly his robe’s cords. “Yes, daddy.”

“Please” Minseok rolled his eyes at him. “Green tea or black?”

“Black, I think” Sehun absently replied. For some reason, the colour of the liquid in the cups reminded him of the dark pupils of Kim Joonmyeon.

\---oOo---

“A scar” Baekhyun replied, flabbergasted. Then, slowly, his mind kicked in.

 _A scar_.

“Don’t tell me” he stuttered, “are you really saying that you are... like me...” _But it’s technically impossible. He can grow his beard, and he looks manly. Something is off_.

“No, no” Chanyeol was quick to correct him, “no, it’s on my back. But I can understand what you meant, when you said you were feeling like a freak. My scar is horrible to see. As in, disfiguring... and hideous.”

Baekhyun’s temples were pounding. “You don’t have to show me, if you feel uncomfortable” he said. _But I want to see it. I want to see why he seems to be so in pain_.

He tried smiling a little to make Chanyeol feel better, but it didn’t work. Tears spilling over his cheeks, the tall boy was crying in front of him, and Baekhyun was clueless. _How can I help him? What can I do for him?_ He felt vaguely guilty, because damn, he was supposed to know how to deal with a scarred body. But he never experimented that feeling when being together with someone he deeply cared for. _Exactly, that’s the question. Why do I care? Why do I seem to care so much about this weird guy? Just because he makes me feel like a man?_

He tried remembering. Sehun, Zephyr, was the last one who joined the brothel, not much longer after him. He recalled one rainy night, a carriage stopping by the Jewel Case and two thug-looking guys leading inside a scrawny boy which was still slightly dazed after the painful surgery. The boys all took turns taking care of him, staying by his side when he woke up screaming or holding him while he cried and missed his home. Baekhyun spent one terrible night with him, while Sehun threatened to slit his wrists and bleed to death. What words did he use, then, to soothe him? How exactly did he manage to make him calm down and get back to sleep?

“Dear” he murmured, “it’s alright. Look at me. It’s alright.” He gently caressed Chanyeol’s sweaty forehead. “It’s alright, honey.”

Chanyeol’s face contracted while he started sobbing. Carefully, afraid that he could push him away,  Baekhyun guided him to rest his head in the crook of his neck. It was a weird position, because Chanyeol was taller than him, but it strangely worked. He kept stroking his hair, muttering all the gentle words that came across his mind. Sometimes, when he felt miserable and lonely, he would have wanted someone to come and hold him like that. Jongin, Sehun, even Heechul, in one of his rare moments of kindness – it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that, for some reason, hugging Chanyeol like that was making _him_ feel consoled too. He could understand his pain, and his misery too.

 _This must be the reason why I felt so attracted by him. Because we are similar_.

Slowly, the gentlest he was able of, he made his hand slide south, brushing his fingertips on the hem of Chanyeol’s trousers.

The man sighed softly, still bent against him, but he did not protest. “I don’t care about your scar” Baekhyun whispered. “Because I remember very clearly how I felt when you got on your knees and kissed me. I felt worth being a man. And you are the one that made me feel like that.”

Nosing at Chanyeol’s cheek, he gently urged to tilt his head. Their lips met again in a soft kiss while Baekhyun’s slender hand sneaked underneath Chanyeol’s trousers.

Baekhyun was not an idiot – he knew he was taking a big risk. Chanyeol could have start yelling at him, or getting really angry, for trying seducing him in a moment like that. But how could he convey his message properly, then, if not leaning his hands over Chanyeol’s amazing body? How could he show him that he thought he was beautiful, and charming, and just so fucking _lovable_ , if not giving him pleasure, just the same way he did with him?

“Please, don’t push me away” he whispered against his lips. “You were so gentle and understanding, with me. And it hurts me, seeing you in pain like this.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes, and when their gazes met, Baekhyun’s heart leaped. He started stroking him with his hand, feeling like Chanyeol’s dark pupils were sucking him in.

Chanyeol reached his climax with a shudder, his lips tightly sealed, but his eyes, which were still transfixed in Baekhyun’s, were much more telling than his silence.

“Come to the Jewel Case, tonight” Baekhyun murmured to him, while he regained his breath against his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol hug him tight. “Yes.”

 


	4. Amethyst

_Amethyst is one of the prettiest stones among the crystalline quartzes. It owes its peculiar colour to the traces of iron it contains. It is traditionally considered as the stone of clarity of mind, that helps keeping attentive and ready, aware and well-balanced_.

 

Chanyeol stepped inside the Jewel Case feeling unusually restless. It was just eight pm, since he bolted out of his mansion as soon as dinner with his father was over, dodging his questions as well as his disapproving glances, so he was the first client of the brothel. When he came in, he distinctly smelled food in the air (apparently, someone had roasted chicken for dinner), and the boys were still hanging around the couches of the tea room, all clad in their colourful robes, busy chatting, drinking tea or playing cards. Baekhyun was with them, and when he saw him Chanyeol’s breath hitched.

“You’re here” Baekhyun said, standing up to take Chanyeol’s hat and coat. Judging from the way he jumped from the couch where he was slouched in, he looked happy to see him, and Chanyeol actually breathed more easily. A small, hidden part of him kept wondering if Baekhyun would act different, if they met at the brothel, but thankfully it didn’t look like that. The boy kept surprising him.

“Is it too early? I don’t want to intrude in your spare time.”

“It’s okay, really” Baekhyun beamed. “Just give me a moment or two. I have a couple things to prepare.”

Chanyeol blinked, clueless. “What?”

Baekhyun patted the couch, signalling Chanyeol to sit on the spot he occupied previously. “Just make yourself comfortable. I’ll be quick.”

Absolutely terrified, Chanyeol had no choice but sitting in the middle of those shiny and handsome creatures, who were all staring at him. For a hallucinated moment he thought their eyes looked like those of hyenas, or of some other starving animals in front of a banquet, but after a first awkward moment, he actually managed to reply to their questions without stuttering too much.

“What do you do for a living, Mr Park?” asked a pretty boy clad in crimson robes. The way his brown eyes were checking him out from head to toes made Chanyeol blush.

“Er... my father owns  a business.”

“This is not an answer” the boy insisted, “what’s your job exactly? We’re all pretty curious, honestly.”

“I fill in papers and documents.”

A tanned boy wearing caramel coloured clothes smiled encouragingly. “Don’t pay attention to my friends. Thank you for taking care of our Opal.”

 _And who’s Opal exactly?_ , Chanyeol wanted to ask, but then he remembered just in time that Opal was Baekhyun’s pseudonym there at the brothel. “Uhm...” he started, but the boy kept smiling at him bowing his head ever so slightly, and he felt strangely reassured by that. He had not thought much about how the boys interacted with each other, but it seemed like they genuinely cared for Baekhyun. Maybe, who knew, they were even aware of his inability to feel physical pleasure, which Chanyeol seemed to have healed with his simple touch.

He looked around, trying to figure out who could be the boy who charmed Joonmyeon, and he noticed that a young man of exceptional beauty was sitting a little apart from the rest of the boys. Judging from his blue robes, he must be the Zephyr his friend was so fond of, and honestly, now that he saw him in person,  Chanyeol really could not blame him.

“Everything’s ready” Baekhyun announced, running down the staircase in a pretty ungraceful way. There was something different about him, Chanyeol thought. He was always pretty, but that night, for some reason he was uncertain of, he was glowing. He made even an unquestionable beauty like Zephyr fade a little.

“Come” he said, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and dragging him upstairs. 

“Gentlemen” Minseok said, when they were gone, “I think we’ve just met Mr Magic.”

“Aw, I’m so envious” Luhan complained. “He’s handsome.”

“Do you think Baekhyun hit the jackpot?” Tao lazily asked, mixing cards with good skills. “He looks disgustingly rich.”

“Nothing really disgusting about him, in my humble opinion...” Kyungsoo mused, brooding in front of a big cup of tea poured by Jongdae. Then, the conversation moved to more mundane topics, since Heechul came out of the kitchen to join them.

Scooting away a little on the couch to make room for Sehun to sit next to him, Amber smiled silently.  He was happy for Baekhyun, because now that he saw Chanyeol in person, he knew that he had the eyes of a gentle man.

He just hoped he was gentle enough to heal his friend’s hardened heart.

\---oOo---

Baekhyun was nervous. He was not used doing something like that, and he kept wondering whether his idea was good or bad. Would Chanyeol like his surprise? He was not sure of it. While he was leading him towards his room, actually, his doubts made all his carefully collected calmness crumble down. Chanyeol was very shy, he reminded to himself. What if putting him at the centre of attention actually would end just to make him feel uneasy and self-conscious? Maybe it was nothing but a huge mistake.

He dared raising his gaze a little, peeping at the taller man’s face. His expression looked strangely alert, but also anticipating, and Baekhyun was on pins and needles.

“If you don’t like it” he suddenly blurted out, cheeks flushed and a serious frown, “just say it, okay? Don’t laugh at me, or I think I might die.” It was actually true, which surprised him.

Chanyeol’s big hand came to squeeze his shoulder in a comforting way. “Since I primarily came to see you, I am already good like this” he murmured, eyes downcast, “but now that you say that you prepared something for me, I am especially glad that I’ve come.”

And his chocolate-brown eyes met Baekhyun’s, making him shiver deeply. For a long moment, he completely forgot who he was and what he was doing, lost in that gaze.

“Then” he whispered, out of breath, “let’s get inside.”

He pushed the door open, leading the way, and Chanyeol followed him.

When he closed the door behind their backs, he looked at Chanyeol anxiously, trying to read his expression. The taller man was staring at the room, eyes wide but somewhat curious, and Baekhyun took a little courage. “I thought candlelight could be nice” he bashfully explained, “and well, I shut all the lamps because I thought it could, well...” His voice faded into nothing, while he just clasped his hands together to stop their trembling.

When Chanyeol turned to face him, he found himself at a sudden loss for words. “I like it a lot” Chanyeol said, in a voice as soft as velvet, and Baekhyun shivered for the second time that night.

He took great effort in decorating his room for the night, working hard during the whole afternoon. He even went into town for a quick run at the emporium, because he wanted to get a certain kind of scented candles that none of his friends could lend him. He placed them in many strategic corners, so that the room was dimly but very suggestively lit, and light and shadows would contour everything in a gentler way than petroleum lamps. He did it for Chanyeol, actually, because he could not stop thinking about the scar that he told him previously. He was still convinced it could not be anything that terrible, but he remembered well the pained expression of the boy while he told him that.

Maybe a little shadow could help the both of them.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, in a tiny voice that really didn’t suit him much. Chanyeol’s big hand, though, came to grab his, holding it in his warm palm.

“Really” he confirmed.

Baekhyun felt melting inside. Chanyeol’s face, bathed in candlelight, was solemn and beautiful. When he bent down to kiss him, he whimpered softly against his mouth. He had been craving those lips, that warm breath, those strong hands around his waist.

Their kiss started slow and tentative, like always, and like always it rapidly turned passionate. Chanyeol’s hand tangled in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling at it slightly to make him tilt his head more, and Baekhyun moaned hard, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. He kept feeling as if he was just lying to the whole world. Maybe, after all, he didn’t took all those efforts to get a nice atmosphere just not to make  Chanyeol uncomfortable. What if he just did it for himself? Just to get a chance to be close to him another time?

Oh, but it was _so_ good. Chanyeol’s mouth dragging over his face, jaw, throat. His plush lips nipping gently at his earlobes, before attack him with a vicious kiss again...

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol murmured, after a while.

A very dreamy Baekhyun struggled to focus on replying properly. “Yeah?”

Bending down, Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together. “I’m happy to be here with you.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes. That was exactly what he needed to hear, but had been too shy to ask. Chanyeol, are you happy? Are you actually happy to be here with me?

“Me too” he replied, standing on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to pull him closer, “I am so happy, right now.”

In the dim light, Chanyeol’s eyes were black, bottomless pitches. Forcing himself apart from his warm body, Baekhyun kept their gazes locked together, and then simply shrugged his silk robe away from his shoulders, letting it fall on the floor, pooling around his ankles. He was wearing nothing underneath.

Mesmerized, he watched the change happening in  Chanyeol’s dark orbs. After the initial surprise, the naked desire he could read into his eyes made him feel weak on his knees. Chanyeol wanted him... but he was sure he wanted him even more.

Chanyeol gulped down, then started madly fumbling with his own necktie and buttons. Baekhyun stayed put, shivering, while the man practically tore his jacket away before quickly unbuttoning the front of his shirt. Just when he was about to take it off, though, Baekhyun gently stopped him.

“Don’t do it, if it makes you uneasy.”

Chanyeol looked at him in the face, but then his eyes started wandering below, and Baekhyun lowered his gaze, suddenly shy. It wasn’t his first time being stark naked in front of a man, but it definitely was the first one he regretted not being a little taller, just like Jongin, or more muscular and feline, like Tao. Or a little porcelain doll like Kyungsoo.

Slowly, Chanyeol cupped his face with his big hands, the way Baekhyun absolutely loved, and when he pressed their bodies together, Baekhyun felt that he got rid of his pants and undergarments. Blindly reaching for him, he could feel his fingers brush against smooth, warm skin.

“Kiss me” he whispered, and Chanyeol complied, licking at his lower lip gently. With a shiver, Baekhyun felt his body react to that sensual feeling.

He pulled him gently towards the bed, falling on it and dragging him along. He actually huffed when Chanyeol lost his balance and fell right on top of him, squeezing all the air out of his lungs, but his stifled laughter soon turned into a whimper when he realized about how delicious was Chanyeol’s weight on him. It felt so right, being in that position, that he actually wondered why the hell they waited so much before getting naked and devouring each other.

Chanyeol was still wearing his shirt, which was hanging loosely around his waist. He was lanky but fairly muscular, and Baekhyun couldn’t stop running his hands over the hard planes of his chest.

“You’ll have to help me” Chanyeol whispered, “since I don’t know anything about what I’m supposed to do...”

Baekhyun shut him up with a gentle kiss. “You are already doing great” he encouraged him. Previously, when he was getting ready for the night, he rubbed some oil inside of himself, knowing it could be of good use later. He was glad he did, honestly, because he remembered well how startled he was when he first saw Chanyeol’s cock.

Gently, he wrapped his hand around the man’s length. Chanyeol was just as painfully hard as he was, and they both couldn’t wait any more. He slowly helped him align their bodies, trying not to break eye-contact with him, but when Chanyeol pushed inside of him, he couldn’t avoid letting his own mouth gape open.

He felt large, inside of himself... but he was also warm, and palpitating, and _so good_. He whimpered softly, trying to ease his hurried breathing, as well as the frantic beating of his heart.

“Oh... Baekhyun” Chanyeol murmured, his voice broken, “you are so tight.”

What happened next passed in a blur. Baekhyun could just remember Chanyeol’s lips on his face, kissing him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He could feel his legs, especially his thighs, cramping slightly because he kept them tightly crossed behind Chanyeol’s back for the whole time, trying to feel the most he could from him. Just as stupid as it might sound, he felt a virgin again, being penetrated for the first time, feeling for the first time the most incredible pleasure just increase and increase, while he really couldn’t do anything but lay there unable to stop it.

He came hard, trembling helplessly, trapped between the soft mattress and Chanyeol’s heavy body. He rode the wave, unwilling to miss any tiny spark, and then Chanyeol was swelling inside of him, pouring his hot seed, and they were both quivering, catching their breath.

\---oOo---

Baekhyun was exhausted, but there was too much adrenaline still running into his veins. He laid next to Chanyeol, admiring his sleeping face. From time to time, he would not resist the temptation to smooth the boy’s hair away from his forehead, or to ghost his fingertips over his cheek.

It was only when he actually sat up to get some water from the bed table that he realized that Chanyeol got rid of his shirt.

He immediately averted his eyes, feeling his face warming up. Chanyeol was sleeping on his belly, and the comforter was just loosely draped over his lower back and legs.

It would have been easy, to steal a quick glance at his scar.

 _Byun Baekhyun, you’re being stupid_. He drank his water, trying to shrug the unpleasant curiosity away. Chanyeol would have shown him his scar when the right time would come, full stop, it was not his right to peer. But then, why did he remove his shirt, if he didn’t want him to see?

Carefully creeping closer, Baekhyun stretched himself on the mattress. Chanyeol’s shoulders were wide and the blades prominent and manly-looking...

A very disturbing feeling churned Baekhyun’s stomach, making him jerk away violently.

What... just what in the world did he just see?

He dared stealing a second, quick glance, and this time, he took a few steps back. He stayed put, motionless, until one of the candles he placed near the bed died down, waking him up from his spacing. His heart was heavy with pity and sympathy. Chanyeol warned him, actually... he said it was disfiguring and so on, but Baekhyun wasn’t ready for something like that. That made his tiny scar look like a scratch.

The question was, what was he supposed to do now?

Slowly, trying to ease down the furious beating of his heart, he climbed on the bed, avoiding to make the mattress creak. At first he curled up away from Chanyeol, unwilling to invade his personal space, which was just silly considering how close they were just a few minutes before. Then, slowly, he began scooting closer and reached out to stroke Chanyeol’s hair. Under his gentle touch, the man moved slightly and whimpered, laying flat on his stomach and letting Baekhyun have a clearer view of his back.

Chanyeol’s white skin was marred with an enormous scar, which extended from his nape to his tailbone, forming an irregular shape. It was bright pink, ugly in colour, but what scared Baekhyun the most was that it totally reminded him of a burn.

Did Chanyeol survive a life-menacing accident of some sort? Or, which was worse, did someone try to harm him for some reason?

Absent-mindedly, Baekhyun went on caressing him, threading his fingers among his hair.

It was so heart-wrenching. A burn like that must have hurt terribly, and now he understood fully why Chanyeol seemed so terrified to undress when they started getting intimate.

Slowly, Chanyeol peeled his eyes open, staring directly at him. Baekhyun was scared he could react badly, but the man simply reached out for him, holding him against his broad chest.

“Thank you for not asking unnecessary questions” he whispered, leaning his chin over Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun said nothing, but his lithe fingers reached out and ran, as light as feathers, across the rough scar on his back.

 


	5. Ruby

_The fiery and captivating Ruby is a stone of nobility, considered the most magnificent of all gems, the queen of stones and the stone of kings. This exquisite crystal emanates the pure red ray with a vibrancy unsurpassed in the mineral kingdom. It actively stimulates the Base Chakra, increasing vitality and_ _chi_ _, the life-force energy, throughout the physical body and into the spirit. It promotes a clear mind, increased concentration and motivation, and brings a sense of power to the wearer, a self-confidence and determination that overcomes timidity and propels one toward prosperity and achievement. Ruby initiates the sensual pleasures of life. It stirs the blood and stimulates the heart, encouraging one to enjoy being in the physical world. It increases desire and sexual energy, and may be used to activate the_ kundalini. _Ruby has always been associated with love, especially faithful passionate commitment and closeness. In antiquity rubies were considered to be perfect wedding stones_ _._

 

Baekhyun was feeling blue. Chanyeol left in the early morning, but watching him go, this time, had been especially painful. While Baekhyun’s rational mind fully understood that his lover needed to go to work and fill in his boring papers, his irrational one wanted to cling at him and make him stay. It was a weird mixture of feelings, an eerie one indeed. He wanted to protect him, to keep him away from all the pain, but he also wanted _him_ to stay by his side. It was egoistic, but also altruistic. He wanted him so much that it hurt.

Slowly, he found the determination to rise from the bed and go downstairs. The other boys were all gathered around the kitchen table, and Baekhyun froze on the stairs, staring at them. He loved them, they were his family, but he also wanted to run away from that place.

It was such a clear thought, and it struck him like thunder, while he was completely unguarded. He wanted to leave the brothel and that miserable life.

“What are you doing up there?” Kai asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Your breakfast is getting cold.”

Swallowing hard, Baekhyun joined them. He listened to the boys’ chatters, trying his best to reply back when he was asked something. The main topic of the conversation was how Heechul got mad at Luhan for hiding to him that his most regular client was a sadistic pervert who bate him until he bled every single night they met. After their last encounter, Luhan ended up with a very evident black eye which captured the brothel’s owner attention, and the boy in red robes couldn’t find a good excuse to get away with it swiftly. Heechul immediately took care of Luhan’s swollen eye, but when he ordered him to strip down and saw his old injuries, he definitely started yelling at him.

“He said I should have turned down my client’s offers a lot of time ago, since he started to hurt me. But fuck, he pays so well. He would literally shower me in money, if I accepted to be beaten. And he never did it without asking for permission first.” He paused, staring at his coffee. “I think a part of me even likes it, when he doesn’t strike too hard.”

Baekhyun glanced at Yixing, who was reading a book on the couch. He definitely heard everything, and he wondered why he kept silent after such a weird statement of his boyfriend.

“Luhan, this might be true, but the whole thing is getting out of hand” Kyungsoo, alias Pearl, made him notice. “I mean, that dude showed very clearly that he can’t control himself properly. I mean, he could also ask for permission, but what if he accidentally strikes too hard, next time? He might injure you really seriously. You should stop seeing him.”

Luhan took a sip of his coffee. “No.”

“Now you’re just being irresponsible” Kyungsoo insisted, irritated. Baekhyun was surprised by his reaction, since Kyungsoo was usually a quiet and demure person, but he was even more surprised by Yixing’s obstinate silence. The boy in green robes was clearly disapproving his lover’s behaviour, that was clear. He wondered if they fought, since they were even avoiding to look at each other.

Kai put a pitcher of cream on the table. “Luhan, I think Kyungsoo is right. Heechul can’t protect us, if we let this kind of men in the brothel. You know better than me that police isn’t going to sue anyone for hurting a prostitute.”

The boy in red snorted a half-hearted laughter. “I don’t care.”

Suddenly, Yixing flipped his book closed and left the room. From where he was, Baekhyun could see his upset expression. “Luhan” Kai went on, “you should listen to the people who care for you.”

Luhan raised his gaze, and Baekhyun immediately averted his eyes, scared by the venom in his friend’s face. “That man” he said, “told me he’ll bring me away with him. I’d do anything, to get out of here.”

Baekhyun’s heart was caught in a vise. That was the reason why Luhan accepted that abusive relationship.

Only to run away from there.

Slowly, Kai sat next to Luhan, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Yixing loves you” he murmured.

Luhan was trembling, but his reply was as hard as stone. “And what if he is? He’s just a whore. He has nothing to give to me.”

Tao, who was leaning against the kitchen’s counter, grimaced. Recently, he began modelling for a painter who made him the protagonist of his paintings. One of his works, a oil painting in impressionist style, had been recently hung in Tao’s room. Maybe even Tao was secretly dreaming to run away with his painter? Baekhyun had no idea.

After Kai and Kyungsoo went on trying to convince Luhan to give up on his plans, the boy snapped and started yelling at them. Baekhyun left just when Jongdae and Minseok joined the party and actually grabbed Luhan to prevent him from hitting Kai.

He took shelter in his room, curling up on the bed and thinking of Chanyeol. Various images of the night they shared were vivid in his mind, but while he laid with his eyes closed, he suddenly remembered a lot of little details. The way Chanyeol’s big hands felt slightly calloused and rough against the soft flesh of his cheeks when he held his face, for example, or the way he slept with his eyes slitted open.

He smiled while recalling those things. Chanyeol wasn’t a crazy ass dude who took pleasure in beating him, and he wasn’t even a dreamy painter who sought his company just to get inspiration. He was different from him, but also terribly similar, because just like Baekhyun, he was soft under a thick surface.

Baekhyun spent most of the day dozing off. He woke up late in the afternoon, and he immediately started his beauty routine. He was about to do his face, when he noticed he ran out of foundation. He thought about asking Sehun, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t seen him around that morning, which was weird, because the boy used to eat a lot at breakfast.

He knocked on his door, waiting for him to reply before getting in. The boy was in his bed, laying under a mess of covers and pillows.

“I am not feeling well” he stated, with a weak voice. Baekhyun felt his forehead, which was a little warmer than usual.

“I think you got a cold” he said, since the boy coughed and shivered, hiding his face under the covers, “do you want me to get you some medicine?”

“I don’t need that” Sehun replied. “Heechul said the doctor will come later.”

“Really?” Baekhyun absently marvelled. “Is it this serious?”

“It’s been a few days, so...”

Fighting back a slight pang of guilt for not even noticing how one of his closest friends got sick, Baekhyun ended up just borrowing Sehun’s makeup before getting out of his room. The truth, actually, was that he didn’t want to get sick as well, because he didn’t want to miss a night with Chanyeol.

When he sat at his vanity, he spent some extra time carefully lining his eyes and contouring his face. He knew how to entice his natural features, and he paid a lot of attention to do it the best he could. He want the upcoming night to be special.

 _Well, I’m not even sure if he’s going to come, so what? Maybe I’m just being delusional_. Carried by that thought, a lot of upsetting scenarios filled up his mind. What if Chanyeol’s conservative household found out about their little clandestine relationship? Or if he had to leave because of his work? There were at least a million different reasons because the two of them could have split, each of them a little worse than the previous one. Maybe Luhan was right. Maybe the only right thing Baekhyun could do was running away with the first client who would have told him to do so.

A sudden noise made him jump on his chair. He turned towards the window, startled, and when the noise repeated itself, he clearly saw a handful of pebbles bouncing against the glass.

He went to open the window, and his heart leaped when he saw Chanyeol smiling at him in the street. “Hello!” the man greeted him, before lowering his voice to the loudest whisper he was able to make, “did I scare you?”

“No” Baekhyun lied, trying to ease the furious beating of his heart. Seeing Chanyeol in person, with a wide smile on his face, made him absurdly happy. Before he knew, his lips curled into a smile too. “But what are you doing down there? Come up.”

“Sure” Chanyeol replied, and before Baekhyun could prevent him, he put his long arms and legs at work, actually starting to climb on the brick walls.

“The fuck are you doing?” Baekhyun screeched. “You are going to fall!”

“I loved climbing on high places, when I was little” Chanyeol calmly explained, going up little by little. Baekhyun had to acknowledge that his skills were great, and he couldn’t stop smiling. When Chanyeol easily reached his window, throwing his long leg past the sill, he pulled him by his hand to bring him safely inside.

“You must be crazy” he said, but he was more than happy to tilt his head up and let Chanyeol kiss him on his lips. His hands moved on their own will, coming to rest on the man’s waist, feeling the warmth of his skin underneath his shirt. “What was the need to do such a crazy thing? You might have broken your neck.”

Chanyeol was still staring at his mouth. “I was thinking of reciprocating your kindness of yesterday night” he explained, nibbling at his own lower lip, “but I was pretty sure that the brothel mistress wouldn’t let you out of the building during your working shift. So...”

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun asked, blinking, “are you trying to kidnap me?” He was joking, but his voice actually came out a little strangled. A part of him was indeed scared by Chanyeol’s boldness.

The taller man’s fingers brushed gently against his cheek. “Trust me” he murmured. “You’ll love what I prepared for you.” He underlined his words placing a small kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “Now come.”

Baekhyun was terrified. The street was just a few meters apart from his floor, but it looked like an enormous distance. He ended up clinging onto Chanyeol’s bigger frame for the whole descent, keeping his eyes tightly closed, and he started breathing normally just when his feet were already firmly planted on the street.

Holding his hand, Chanyeol led him towards a small and discreet carriage who was waiting for them in a dark corner. “Don’t worry, this is mine, and the driver is one of my household’s servant.” He gestured towards the man right before getting inside, and Baekhyun had to cling onto him again not to get squished against the carriage’s bottom when the horses started galloping away. Chanyeol held him against himself, warming him against his broad chest. Baekhyun had been so engrossed about leaving the brothel with him that he forgot bringing along a coat.

The trip was awfully short, or so at least it seemed. When the carriage stopped, Baekhyun was already on top of  Chanyeol’s thighs, making out feverishly with him, to the point that his lips felt a little numb when they were forced to part and get down.

“Where... where are we?” he asked, in complete awe, when he looked around. The city’s scenery he knew so well was gone. In front of him there was just a countryside’s landscape, with lawns, wheat fields and trees. The carriage had stopped in front of a big cottage painted in white, with nice flower beds in the front garden and a big ivy plant climbing onto the front wall.

Chanyeol hugged him from behind. “This is my family’s countryside’s residence” he explained. “I come here sometimes when I want to be alone and think.”

“It’s beautiful” Baekhyun gasped, leaning against him. “It’s really nice, Chanyeol.”

“Shall we get inside, then?”

“Wait” Baekhyun tried protesting, “how far are we from the Jewel Case? Heechul is going to kill me if I won’t be in my bed tomorrow morning...”

“Don’t worry, Cinderella, I’ll bring you back just before midnight strikes.”

Baekhyun scoffed, but he was amused by the joke. “Now you’re just being silly...”

Chanyeol silenced him with a kiss. “Come with me” he whispered against his mouth, “I really want you to see this place. It has a special meaning to me.”

Baekhyun grabbed his hand, letting Chanyeol lead the way. When they knocked at the door, an elderly woman dressed in black came to open. “Young master” she said, bowing down politely, “I’m glad to see you came.”

“I hope everything’s ready, Mai” Chanyeol said, smiling. Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at him. He never saw him smile so much, actually, and it was fascinating. His whole face seemed to glow from the inside, when he did so. He looked beyond happy, almost jubilant. And I the cause of his joy?, he wondered, confused, while his cheeks started to warm up. He was still wearing just his iridescent robes, and he felt inadequate in front of that elderly lady.

“Madam” he bowed down, trying to stop blushing, but he woman surprised him bowing back and smiling warmly at him. She didn’t waste time staring or asking stupid questions, because Chanyeol was still talking to her.

“Everything is ready, young master, and dinner is on its way.”

“Very well” Chanyeol approved, beaming to Baekhyun. “I hope you’re hungry. Mai is an excellent cook.”

Baekhyun blinked. Actually, that night he didn’t eat much because the atmosphere was still a little rusty among Luhan and the other boys, who were all sympathetic with Yixing and behaved coldly towards the boy in red robes. He ventured into the kitchen just to grab a few spoonfuls of rice, then he got back into his room.

“I am” he admitted, looking at Chanyeol. _It’s nice to see you so happy_ , he would have told him, but the other distracted him showing him the cottage. It was more a mansion than a country house, and its room were spacious and nicely furnished. Baekhyun loved the sitting room, whose wallpaper was dark red with a nice geometric pattern, and above all he liked the fireplace, where a big log was burning. Next to it there was a fairly big library room, and upstairs a few bedrooms, most of them for guests.

“This is mine” Chanyeol said, while they were passing in front of a closed door, “but I’m planning to show it to you later.”

“Interesting” Baekhyun said, trying to sound smart, but he was overwhelmed by the beauty of the house, its refined and expensive decorations, and he ended up to squeeze Chanyeol’s hand like a startled kid. The taller man, though, looked more than happy to hold it, while he led him inside of a big dining room.

“Oh” Baekhyun exhaled, smiling broadly, “this is really awesome.”

It was indeed. Someone, maybe Mai, who was standing proudly next to the door, arranged the long table with the most magnificent embroidered tablecloth and napkins, placing a nice flower composition right in the middle. “Sit, Baekhyun” Chanyeol said, moving the chair for him, “dinner will be served shortly.”

Baekhyun did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the chair and spreading the napkins on his knees in a way he hoped was appropriated according to the etiquette, and when he raised his gaze he caught Chanyeol staring at him.

“I’m so happy that you are here” Chanyeol murmured. “This place is so special to me. I spent the happiest days of my life in here.”

Baekhyun smiled encouragingly, hoping that he would add something, but Chanyeol looked away, and in that precise moment Mai came back inside, bringing along a big plate with appetizers.

Baekhyun ate everything, sometimes even asking for seconds. He would have done it even if he was already full (which he wasn’t), just because it was something Chanyeol carefully set out for him, but he genuinely enjoyed it. The food was hearty and comforting, and the company was even better. He could feel Chanyeol’s long legs moving restlessly under the table, the tip of his foot sometimes touching his. He was still wearing his robe and slippers, but he didn’t feel inadequate anymore.

He was with the one he liked the most, anyway.

When dinner was over, they took it to the fireplace sitting room, ending up to make out passionately on the armchair. Chanyeol’s big hands squeezed Baekhyun’s buttocks, leaving him breathless, and when it was evident that they both were painfully hard, Chanyeol suggested to move into his bedroom.

“I don’t know. How much time do we have left?” Baekhyun asked, worried. He literally lost track of time, while enjoying the night in company of Chanyeol. In a corner of his mind, he was still on full alert because he didn’t want to elicit Heechul’s rage, but his anxiety had grown more and more inconsistent as Chanyeol started kissing and touching him. His fingertips felt like fire on his skin, his lips like hot, liquid silk. He couldn’t wait to have sex with him again.

“Just a couple hours, I’m afraid” Chanyeol murmured, just as breathless as him, reaching out for him. “Let’s go.”

Baekhyun didn’t need to be asked twice. He followed Chanyeol all the way up the long staircase before they entered his bedroom. He froze on the threshold, looking at the luxurious brocade curtains and the velvet comforter laid on the bed, but Chanyeol lifted him from the floor, taking him in his strong arms, and gently laid him on the soft mattress. Baekhyun was already hard, when the taller man bent down to kiss him, and when Chanyeol’s crotch was pressed against his lower belly he moaned hard.

Chanyeol’s hand sneaked inside Baekhyun’s robe, feeling around his cock, and he hissed when he touched his shaft. He was so sensitive he shook when his talented fingers circled the head. “Eager, aren’t we?” Chanyeol cooed, bending down to peck at his jaw. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you suffer for long.”

And he actually underlined his words by grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and placing it on his trousers’ already open fly, letting him feel his raging hard-on and the wet spot in the front. He was leaking pre-come all over his underwear, and Baekhyun was in awe. Chanyeol never acted so bold with him before. It was a welcomed change, and he loved it.

Slowly, Chanyeol started leaving a wet trail of kisses all the way down Baekhyun’s throat and chest. Baekhyun arched his chest, hoping that he would get the hint, and he keened when his hot mouth closed around one of his nipples, circling it with the tip of his tongue. It was such a powerful sensation he thought he could come just because of it.

Pushing upwards, he flipped their positions, straddling Chanyeol. “Gotcha” he giggled, wriggling his hips against him. The way Chanyeol’s mouth and swollen lips gaped open at the friction made him feel absurdly powerful and in control. “Hmm, I wonder what I’ll do now. Maybe we should do something for the little problem you got down here.”

“Fuck, Baekhyun” Chanyeol breathed, his cheeks deliciously flushed red, “I won’t last long if you keep teasing me like this...”

“But it’s fun” Baekhyun made him notice, bending down to whisper directly into his ear, “and you like it, don’t you?” He darted out his tongue, licking Chanyeol’s cheek and making him shiver hard. He reached down and started unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt, mimicking his previous ministrations and kissing down his chest. His nipples were tiny and dark in colour, but licking them made Chanyeol’s back arch sharply and his cock jump against Baekhyun’s lower abdomen.

“God” Baekhyun complained, “you’re so sexy. How come women aren’t crowding outside of your house begging for your hand? They must be crazy.”

“I guess I’m not of their liking” Chanyeol joked, but some of the amused sparkle left his eyes while he said so. Baekhyun froze, hoping he didn’t spoil the mood, and when Chanyeol grabbed him in a tight hug and held him against himself relief flooded through him. “I don’t care about them. All I want is you.”

Baekhyun leaned his forehead on the hard cord of muscles on his shoulder. “Thank you for today, Chanyeol, I mean it. I--” His _I love you_ was cut off by the hungry kiss the other stamped on his lips.

He found himself on his back, Chanyeol weighing down on him, his long cock, free of its confinement, pressing between his thighs. “Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, bumping gently against him, “let me make love to you.”

That simple request actually blew Baekhyun’s mind away. “Please” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, “please, do it. I want you so much.”

He watched, mesmerized, as Chanyeol shoved his own fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to coat them in saliva. Baekhyun had never been so turned on before. His whole body was on fire, to the point that when Chanyeol pressed a tentative finger inside of him he whimpered and started shaking madly. “God, oh God” he begged, “Chanyeol...”

He wanted to be kissed, and when he pursed his lips, hoping the other would satisfy him, he was glad to notice that Chanyeol was already hovering with his mouth over his face. Their minds were in sync, and their bodies too.

He winced, moaning when Chanyeol’s finger brushed against his prostate, and he felt the man smile against his lips. “Be patient” he said, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

But Baekhyun couldn’t wait. He started begging and pleading like, well, like a cheap whore. The paragon actually made him laugh, but he soon found out that laughing made _something_ to his body, making his muscles, and especially his inner ones, clench on their own. He wanted Chanyeol to milk every single drop of pleasure his body could produce, he wanted him to bang him until he had no strength left and his limbs were like mush. “Chanyeol, I want you...”

Finally, Chanyeol decided to listen to his begs. He kissed him once again, before extracting his fingers from him and replacing them with his cock. Baekhyun screamed when he felt the tip enter his body—it was hot, hard, all kinds of rough, but he loved the way it stretched him. “Oh God _yes_ ” he groaned, “yes...”

Soon, they started a rhythm. Chanyeol was pistoning inside of him, swallowing Baekhyun’s noises of pleasure in his kisses, and Baekhyun moved along with him, lost in Chanyeol’s dazed and pleasure-drunk expression. His orgasm caught him completely unguarded, making him clench almost impossibly tight around Chanyeol and carrying him along.

“Oh, fuck” Baekhyun cursed, catching his breath, when they finally parted. “Where did you learn this kind of tricks?”

Chanyeol hid his face in embarrassment. “Uhm, I might have asked a couple things to my friend Joonmyeon.”

“No wonder Sehun says he fucks like a God.”

“Please” Chanyeol protested, scooting closer to spoon Baekhyun, “I don’t need any other disturbing imagery concerning my best friend in my head right now, thank you very much.”

“Softie.”

Chanyeol bit on his ear, making Baekhyun giggle. They stayed like that, basking in their shared heat, until Baekhyun started squirming away. “I’m really thirsty. Is there some water somewhere?”

“Stay  put, I’ll ring the bell for Mai to come.”

Baekhyun playfully slapped him on his elbow.  “Don’t. I can use my own legs to go downstairs. I’ll bring you something to drink, okay?”

“As you wish” Chanyeol smiled, hiding his blush against the pillow. “I’d love some white wine.”

Baekhyun slapped him again, before looking around for his slippers, which he scattered around during their romp before, and going downstairs. He went into the dining room, hoping that the housekeeper would have left some drinks on the table, but regretfully everything was already nice and tidy. He wandered across the big corridors, looking for the kitchen. He stumbled upon Mai, who was carrying a load of lavender-smelling laundry.

“May I help you, dear?”

“Uh... I was looking for the kitchen.”

“This way.”

Baekhyun followed the woman, and when he noticed the way she started gathering glasses and a bottle on a tray, he gently stopped her. “Thank you, but I’m bringing it upstairs. I don’t want to trouble you.”

Mai smiled at him. “Thank you. And thank you so much for making my young master so happy. It’s been a while I’ve seen him like this.”

Baekhyun took the tray from her hands. A part of him was confused. Was that woman particularly naive, or did she misunderstand the whole situation? “Madam” he murmured, “I don’t know if...”

Mai took a step closer to him. “Please, stay by his side the most you can, and make him smile like this as often as you are able to. That poor boy deserves to be happy after everything he went through.”

“Have you known him for long?”

“I’ve been his nanny since he was a toddler. I was there when the whole tragedy happened, and...”

 _Tragedy_ , Baekhyun thought, putting the tray on the counter because he was afraid he could drop it on the floor. “Are you talking about his scar? The one he sports on his back?”

“Yes” Mai replied, sighing. “It’s always hard, for a boy, to lose his mother, but to him it was especially painful.”

Baekhyun blinked. “Did he lose his mother? When?”

Mai looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh... I’m sorry, I think I talked too much. I don’t think I should have told you anything of this.”

Baekhyun had no other choice but to go upstairs with the drinks tray. He considered asking Chanyeol directly, but when he saw the way he was smiling at him, still curled up under the covers, with his hair all messy and his face still flushed because of the sex, he couldn’t take it and just gave up.

He would have told him when the right time would come, he was sure of it.

It was almost five in the morning when the carriage headed back towards the Jewel Case. Baekhyun parted from him with a kiss, but he held him for long before finally finding the willpower to climb back towards his still opened window. Chanyeol assisted him during the ascent, and when he safely landed on the floor of his room he went down quickly, blowing him kisses from the street. “Wait for me” he said, as a final greeting, “and make sweet dreams.”

Baekhyun said goodbye and blew a dozen kisses back before closing his window. He was still smiling when he turned and saw Heechul sitting on his bed, staring at him with his arms crossed.


	6. Onyx

_Onyx is a banded variety of oxide mineral chalcedony. A powerful protection stone, black onyx absorbs and transforms negative energy, helping to prevent the drain of personal strength. Black onyx avoids the development of emotional and physical strength and stamina, especially when support is needed during times of stress, confusion or grief. It encourages happiness and good fortune, as well as wise decision-making. Since it helps to hold physical memories, black onyx can be useful in healing old wounds or past life issues, actually helping to become master of your own future._

 

 

Baekhyun and the brothel’s owner stared at each other, the first one completely frozen and unable to react.

“Where have you been?” Heechul asked, his voice as hard as steel.

“H-heechul, I...”

“I asked” the other insisted, “where have you been.”

Baekhyun clutched the hem of his robe, holding it tightly closed around his body. It was unlikely that Heechul didn’t recognize Chanyeol’s voice, or even saw him helping him climbing all the way back to his room. Lying wasn’t even a choice. “I was with Chanyeol” he let out, after a painfully long silence, “at his mansion.”

Heechul sighed and shook his head, getting back on his feet and then walking towards the door. Baekhyun was surprised. He was sure the older man was about to scold him for going out at night without permission, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“Heechul, I’m sorry” he blurted out, in the end, “please, don’t get mad at me.”

One hand on the doorknob, the man turned to look at him. His expression was drained, and Baekhyun couldn’t understand why. “What happened?” he asked. “Why are you looking like this?”

“Sehun passed out in the bathtub a few hours ago” the man stated, and this time Baekhyun could easily detect the pain in his voice. “The doctor said it’s tuberculosis.”

Baekhyun felt his own skin crawl. “T-tuberculosis? But how... when? I see him every day, and I never...” His voice trailed off when he remembered about his friend’s pale face, deep dark circles and insistent cough. He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling terrible. If his mind had been less focused on Chanyeol, maybe he wouldn’t have underestimated all those symptoms. “Is it serious?” he asked, terrified.

“The doctor doesn’t know. He said he needs to be quarantined in his room, to stay warm, eat regularly and to take appropriate tonics and medicines. After forty days he’ll be able to tell if he’ll live.”

Baekhyun sat on the bed next to Heechul, because his knees felt too weak. “He might die? This is what you’re trying to say?”

“The doctor said that only a small percentage of those who get sick actually survive. It’s a mortal disease in the majority of cases.”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. Just a few minutes before, he was happy and in Chanyeol’s arms, but now, his heart felt so heavy, and his eyes were full of tears. When he noticed it, Heechul reached out to stroke his arm. “I’m sorry I’ve been harsh to you before, but when I came to tell you the news and I found out that you weren’t in your room, I felt dying. Never scare me like this anymore, please. We need to stay united and strong, now. We can’t abandon our Sehun to his destiny. The doctor actually insisted to bring him to a sanatorium of some sort, just not to let the illness spread, but I refused, and the other boys agreed with me. We can’t let him leave like this. And if he stays locked in his room, and we disinfect thoroughly the cutlery and the cups he uses to eat, I don’t think it will be dangerous for any of you.”

“Yes” Baekhyun replied, but something must have shown on his face, because Heechul sighed again.

“If it gets too dangerous” he added, “then I’ll bring him personally to the sanatorium.”

Baekhyun felt his tears starting to fall. Heechul hugged him gently, patting his back to comfort him even if it was clear that he was the one who was most upset about Sehun’s condition. Heechul was their keeper and their master, there, but it was also an older brother for each of the boys.

Baekhyun stayed put while Heechul patted his back one last time before going away. Finally alone, he hugged himself, realizing that what he craved the most, in a moment like that, was Chanyeol’s warm chest to hide his face and cry his heart out.

He slowly descended the stairs, going into the tea room, and there he found the other boys. When he saw Luhan tucked in Yixing’s arms, he felt happy, but just for a short moment. Jongdae wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Jongdae isn’t feeling well too” Minseok explained, desolate. “The sickness is already spreading. I’m afraid the Jewel Case is going to be quarantined too.”

Baekhyun stiffened, hit by a sudden realization.

Quarantine meant forty days without being able to see Chanyeol.

“But, but...” he tried protesting, only to find Jongin’s welcoming arms to wrap him tightly in a much-needed hug.

He used to think life was stupid and cruel, back before knowing  Chanyeol, and now he felt like that again. He just couldn’t think of such a long time without being able to see him.

And that morning, when he started feeling unwell too, fear engulfed him.

Chanyeol and him were together the night before. What if he got sick as well?

Desperate, he fished for paper, ink and pen in the mess that was his vanity. He found a single sheet all crinkled up, and he smoothed it religiously before staring at it, his head completely empty.

 _Chanyeol,_ he wrote, _it’s me, Baekhyun. I know it’s sudden, but..._

Just a fucking white page, he thought, and so many things to tell.

He was already crying after that short sentence, but he was sobbing when he finished, keeping his handwriting the smallest he was able of to be able to stuff all he could in that letter. He didn’t get to tell Chanyeol how much he loved him, before parting, and now it would have be so long before meeting again...

If he didn’t die before the quarantine was over, obviously.

Without caring about his makeup all smudged and ruined, he went to Heechul, holding the sheet folded in half.

“I know I’m asking a lot” he whispered, “especially after lying to you, but please, can you send this to Chanyeol?”

Heechul stared at the piece of paper he was handing him, and he sighed. He was tired, since he stayed with Sehun for most of the night, wiping sweat from the sick boy’s brow and trying to feed him warm broth to keep him hydrated. Baekhyun could hear him cough all the way to the first floor.

“Baekhyun” the brothel’s owner calmly tried to make him reason, “nobody is going to allow any mail out of this place. We’re quarantined, which means every single thing coming from this place could be a vehicle to the sickness. Even a letter.”

Baekhyun would have rather taking a beating, than hearing those words. “I see” he murmured, and he was quick enough to turn just in time to hide his tears, but Heechul noticed it and grabbed his wrist.

“Baekhyun” he warned him, “you can’t get too involved with this man, you know it, right? You know what we are.”

A few days before, Baekhyun would have sighed and told Heechul he was right. But in that moment, his body and mind rebelled viciously to those words. “I’m a freak of nature” he said aloud, “I know that. But this doesn’t mean I can’t love, and be loved in return.”

The older man looked at him worriedly. “I’m just trying to prevent you from getting hurt.”

“Isn’t really any way for me to send this letter?”

Heechul shook his head, and Baekhyun’s heart was squeezed in the most painful way. He stormed to his room, then tore the letter to the smallest pieces he could, so that anybody could read it. Those words of love were meant for Chanyeol, and for him only.

He started coughing in the evening, after a light meal, and when it got really violent, and a dull pain started to wreck his ribcage, fear engulfed him. Blood was going to come next, he was sure of it. Unwilling to stay alone, he went to look for some of his friends to get some company, but they were all busy. Minseok was with Jongdae, obviously, and Heechul was still sitting next to Sehun’s bed, the both of them asleep. Tao was depressed, slumped in his bed with his eyes transfixed on the painting that his so-called artist gave him, and didn’t feel like talking to him. He could hear faint murmurs coming from Yixing’s room, and he hoped Luhan and him were working out their issues before it was too late.

He looked for Jongin everywhere, craving his gentle hugs more than anything, and when he found him in the tea room, comfortably holding Kyungsoo’s small frame against his broad chest, the betrayal he felt made him feel so ashamed of himself that he ran all the way back to his room and locked the door behind his back.

There, rage, fear and pain took over him, turning him into a fury. He started grabbing everything he stumbled upon, throwing it against the wall. The crashing sound of lotion vases and beauty products in their crystal bottles being smashed against concrete felt strangely soothing. Still unsatisfied, he tore the curtains from the window and the covers from the bed, ending up in a mess of flying feathers when his pillows got thrown away as well. He started coughing like mad for the physical effort, and the coppery flavour of blood on his tongue just made him even more furious, while he started crying out and screaming and yelling away all his torment. Heechul came knocking on his door, asking if he was okay, but Baekhyun ignored him.

The pain was devouring him alive, his inner ache even worse than the vise closing around his lungs. He wheezed there, in the middle of all that destruction, alone, for the longest time until he felt so weak all he could do was tiptoeing amidst the broken glass to get on his bed. There, he curled up onto a ball and waited for the tears to come.

A commotion in the street woke him up a few hours later. He put on some normal clothes, because his usual robe made him feel cold. When he came downstairs, though, he froze when he saw through the windows’ glass a big crowd gathered just outside of the building.

“Police came and they nailed wooden boards over our front door” Heechul told him, looking pale and shaken. “Now they are going to do it with our windows. There have been many cases of tuberculosis in the city, and they want to keep the sickness at bay.”

Baekhyun’s heart sank. “That’s crazy” he whispered. “How are we going to eat? Also, we’ll need a doctor, medicines and God only knows what else.”

Heechul’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “We’ll have to be strong, Baekhyun.” Then, he looked at him more closely. “Are you feeling sick too?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s nothing. Go to Sehun and Jongdae, please. I’ll be fine.”

Heechul was about to tell him something, but Baekhyun just turned on his heels and returned into his room. He wasn’t going to show any weakness, he decided. He just needed to revert to what he was before meeting Chanyeol: an empty shell void of any human feeling.

He curled up in a tight ball on the bed, muffling his coughing into the comforter, hoping Heechul and the others wouldn’t hear it. His head felt light and his vision was staring to get blurry around the edges.

 _Maybe I’m really going to die, after all,_ he thought, before closing his eyes.

Somehow, that thought made him feel calmer.

He laid there for long, drowsy and shuddering, until a knock on the door woke him up. “Hello there” an unknown voice called him, “may I come in?”

Baekhyun turned, confused. He was sure he already heard that voice somewhere. “Yes” he found himself replying, but then a sudden coughing fit shook his chest. “N-no, don’t come in! Please, whoever you are, I’m sick.”

“I know” the voice calmly replied, and before Baekhyun could prevent him, the man came inside. Baekhyun tried getting up, but he was too weak to do it, so he just fell back on the mattress, staring at the newcomer and trying to recognize him.

“Oh... you’re...”

The man bowed. “Kim Joonmyeon, at your service.”

Baekhyun’s chest felt so tight he wasn’t able to speak. _He’s Chanyeol’s friend, the one who came along with him. Why is he here? And why does he seem so calm? Isn’t he afraid of getting sick?_

Joonmyeon approached him, helping him sit on the bed before putting the edge of  a cup against his lips. Baekhyun drank the liquid greedily, feeling the warmth spread through his chest and ease the ache in his throat. “What is it?” he asked, when he could speak again. His voice was hoarse and he sounded like a frog.

“No clue” Joonmyeon replied, looking into the empty cup, “some balsamic shit the physician I hired for you guys whipped up. This is just a palliative, though. He said he’s going to give you a shot with the real medicine later.”

“I don’t understand...”

Joonmyeon sat on the edge of the bed and patted on his shoulder. “I got sick with tuberculosis, some time ago. My mother, who is disgustingly rich but thankfully doesn’t hate me enough to let me die, called this famous doctor who apparently invented a medicine which can heal this kind of disease. It worked on me, and made me immune, so here I am.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, then opened them again. It wasn’t a dream.

“Did you hear me? He’s going to heal all of you.”

Baekhyun felt an immense relief hitting him like a hammer. He stayed there, motionless besides of a faint trembling, doing his best to hold back his tears, while that unknown man kept comforting him. “Why did you come exactly? For Sehun?” he asked in the end.

Joonmyeon averted his gaze, seeming to lose some of his boldness. “Yes” he replied. “I didn’t want to lose him.”

“Oh” Baekhyun replied, “makes sense.”

Sehun was lucky, he thought. Still, a part of him felt disappointed. He madly hoped Chanyeol somehow convinced his friend to get there and save them all, like a knight in shining armour... but it looked like it wasn’t like that.

“Also...”

Absurdly hopeful, Baekhyun turned his head towards Joonmyeon. The man handed him a neatly folded piece of paper. “Chanyeol begged me to give this to you.”

Baekhyun stared at the paper, slowly taking it from Joonmyeon’s hand. He spreaded it, and when he saw the signature, the tears he bravely held in until then started spilling on his cheeks.

“I’ll leave you alone, now” Joonmyeon gently told him. “The doctor will come later, just like I said.”

Baekhyun could barely heard him as he closed the door behind his back, too engrossed in reading Chanyeol’s letter.

 

_Baekhyun,_

_I hope you will forgive my clumsy attempt of reaching you through this missive, but I’m afraid I’m no good writer. It took me ages to write this letter to you, because I kept throwing away my poor attempts._

_There are so many things I wish to tell you. When I learnt from Joonmyeon about the Jewel Case being quarantined, I got a terrible shock. I thought the world was going to collapse. The first very feeling that assaulted me was terror, a sheer, fierce terror. For you, obviously, but also for me. I am ashamed to confess that I immediately called over my family doctor to get checked, but thankfully I happen to show no signs of illness. I might be immune, maybe since I frequently met Joonmyeon, who got sick previously and then got healthy. After the doctor went away, though, I felt terrible. I hope you are not sick, Baekhyun, or if you are, I hope you’ll be receiving adequate care and you’ll get over it. I can’t think of losing you. Simply, this isn’t an option._

_Baekhyun, please, be strong and overcome all this... and then get back to me. I need you in my life, I’m too weak to be alone now that I’ve known you. I can’t stand by myself, now that I know what real love is._

_I’ll wait for you until the quarantine will be over._

_I love you._

 

Baekhyun held the paper against his heart, crying so hard he started to cough and get really dizzy. When the doctor came to give him his medicine, he found him collapsed in his bed, just semi-conscious, but still with Chanyeol’s letter in his hand.


	7. Pearl

_Pearls are generally a soft iridescent white with hints of pink or grey, or iridescent black with tones of green, blue or violet. Spiritually, pearl soothes and heals the negativity and struggle in your life, surrounds negative energy with light, heals your own dark thought patterns. It moves negative attachments and psychic attacks out of your aura then fills your aura with healing power, facilitating calm and centred emotions. As moon and water ruled “gems” they enhance sincerity, truth and loyalty. They bring centring and calm, as well as attune the wearer to the ebb and flow of life. They promote faith, honesty, purity, wisdom, charity and personal integrity._

 

Baekhyun woke up shivering. When he checked, he noticed that Kyungsoo was sleeping in his bed, tucked up against him. Sighing, he held him against himself without squirming away, because being so close was nice, for a change. The boy smelled nice and his breathing made him feel calm.

“Are you feeling better?” he softly asked.

Baekhyun groaned softly. His chest ached and he was a little sweaty, but he drowsily remembered feeling much worse, coughing until he felt sick on his stomach or even getting delirious because of the fever wrecking him. He couldn’t absolutely remember why Kyungsoo, of all people, ended up sleeping in his bed, though.

Before he could prevent him, the boy felt his forehead. “Still a little warm” he murmured, “but according to the doctor, it’s alright. At least the cough improved.”

“Are you my nurse or what?” Baekhyun croaked. His voice was raspy and his throat hurt, but he lacked the energy to get up and get some water. The pitcher and the glass on his vanity seemed terribly far from him bed.

“I’ll get it for you” Kyungsoo offered, raising from the bed and handing him the full glass. Baekhyun drank greedily, feeling the fresh water soothe his irritated throat. He laid back against the pillows, drained. He felt so weak he could barely move. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was still staring at him.

“Apparently I am immune too” he explained, “this is why the doctor asked me to stay here by your side. Last night your fever was so high we put you in an ice bath to lower the temperature.”

“Really” Baekhyun whispered, impressed, but just a little. It was like words and thoughts were slipping away from his grasp, before he could fully understand them. “Was I unconscious?”

Kyungsoo looked at him worriedly. “You were absolutely out of it, Baek. You were catatonic. But when the doctor and me put you in the iced water, you started screaming on top of your lungs.” The boy lowered his gaze, looking elsewhere. “It was scary” he added. “It looked like you were hurting so much.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes. “Just tell me honestly, Kyungsoo. Will I die?”

The boy pursed his lips. Kyungsoo wasn’t very chatty, and he was the honest and straight-forward type. “The doctor said” he cautiously replied, “that if you made it through the night, then you’d be safe.”

It was then that Baekhyun noticed that it was dark in the room, and that the only source of light was a small, half-consumed candle. He was so exhausted he would have gladly slept forever.

“I am so tired, Kyungsoo” he murmured.

“I know” the other replied, reaching out for a wet cloth with whom he wiped his face. “That man came, before, you know?”

“Who?”

“That man” Kyungsoo patiently repeated, “Joonmyeon’s friend. Joonmyeon is the one who brought here the doctor...”

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, trying to pull himself into a sitting position with all his might. The other boy silently helped him, but he couldn’t even keep his neck straight and he had to lay down again. Just that simple movement left him breathless. “You mean Chanyeol? Chanyeol came here?”

“Please, calm down” Kyungsoo told him, “you are so pale.”

“Kyungsoo” Baekhyun insisted, grabbing his friend’s robes, “you must never let him in, got it? Please, Kyungsoo.” He blinked, looking in astonishment at his own fingers. His hands looked skeletal, and he wondered how much weight he lost. It was just a vague thought, though, and it totally disappeared if he thought about Chanyeol’s wellbeing. “I don’t want him to get sick too...”

He started coughing madly, and Kyungsoo had to pull him forcefully in a sitting position, holding him until the spasms subsided. When he could lay down again, tears were running across his cheeks. Kyungsoo wiped his face again, trying to soothe him. “He didn’t come in” he reassured him. “He didn’t even tried to. I think he knew it was too dangerous. He just asked of you. He wanted to know why you didn’t reply to his letter, and he was worried for you.”

Baekhyun’s tears kept falling. Now he remembered, the letter. Chanyeol’s declaration of love.

“Kyungsoo” he whispered, “please, could you write for me?”

Without questioning, the boy stood and looked through the drawers of Baekhyun’s vanity, returning quickly with ink, pen and paper. “I’m ready.”

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun started to dictate. “Chanyeol” he murmured, “I’m sorry for not being able to reply sooner, but...” He stopped, blinking. “Please, cancel it.”

Kyungsoo did as he was told, biting on his lower lip. Baekhyun was clearly fatigued, and he should have rested instead of doing such an emotionally and physically draining thing, but he also knew he couldn’t do anything to stop him. When Baekhyun had something in mind, nobody could prevent him from doing it.

Talking so softly that Kyungsoo had trouble hearing him, Baekhyun started talking again. Without missing a single word, the other boy diligently wrote everything down.

\---oOo---

Chanyeol woke up with a pounding headache. The night before, after returning from the Jewel Case, he went straight into the living room of his house and drained down the whiskey bottle his father kept on the small table in front of the fireplace. He never was a good drinker, but that night he felt the absolute need to drown his despair in alcohol.

After Joonmyeon told him the Jewel Case was quarantined, he became more and more restless. All he was able to think was that Baekhyun, _his_ Baekhyun, was there, and that he was probably already sick with a nearly incurable disease. He wrote down a short, shameful but incredibly heartfelt letter for him, and gave it to Joonmyeon, praying him to consign it just in Baekhyun’s hands.

Then, reality hit him like a hammer.

He immediately contacted his family doctor, and when the man declared him perfectly healthy, he felt so ashamed of himself that he literally ran to the Jewel Case, asking to see Baekhyun. In his childish imagination, he thought the boy was healthy enough to talk to him through a window or something. They were together just the night before... it was unlikely to think he already fell ill.

He tried throwing little rocks against his window, in a desperate attempt to gather his attention, and when an unknown face showed behind the glass Chanyeol broke in a cold sweat.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” he asked. “I need to see him. Please.”

The young face staring at him disappeared, and was quickly replaced by Joonmyeon’s. “You are here” Chanyeol sighed, relieved. “How’s he? Did you see him?”

His friend looked at him, and even from where he was Chanyeol could see that he wasn’t wearing his usual playful expression. The plain white shirt he was wearing was crinkled and stained, and the sleeves were rolled up. Joonmyeon was a well-known dandy, in town, and he never let himself appear in public with uncombed hair and dishevelled clothes. 

“Myeon” he whispered, feeling the colour drain away from his face, “you saw him, right? Please, tell me he’s alright.”

“Chanyeol, my friend” the other began, unsure, “I think you should get away from here, immediately.”

“I just need to...”

Joonmyeon sighed deeply. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry, but Baekhyun is in a critical condition.”

Chanyeol felt hot and cold at the same time, and his knees wobbled. He almost fell, and he had to lean on his walking cane to steady himself. “Will he survive?” he found himself asking.

Joonmyeon shook his head, saddened. “The doctor said this night will be crucial. If he makes it till dawn, then he’ll probably start to get better.”

“Are you saying” Chanyeol whispered, gulping, “that there’s a concrete possibility that he could die?”

Joonmyeon bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol couldn’t see anything, since his eyes were so full of tears that everything got blurry and confused. He was so upset he barely noticed Joonmyeon dropping something on the street, right near his feet. “I tried sanitizing the paper with herbal vapours, I hope it’s still readable. The doctor freaked out when I told him I needed to deliver this to you, and he accepted to show me how to disinfect it just when I insisted.”

Trembling, Chanyeol picked up the folded paper.

“I’ll get inside, now” Joonmyeon gently told him. “Please, go home. We are doing all we can.”

Chanyeol did as he was told. He went home and he started drinking, finding the courage to open Baekhyun’s letter just after a few sips of whiskey.

 

_Chanyeol, my dearest,_

_I miss you terribly. In these last few days, I kept your letter folded up under my pillow, and I took it out to read it when I felt especially exhausted and unhappy. Your words give me the strength my body seems to be lacking right now. I’ve read it so many times that I almost erased some words, because my tears keep falling over it._

_While I was laying here, I thought about many things. About you, sure, like trying to remember the exact shape and brilliance of your eyes, but above all about me._

_I realized I never really told you anything about me, and I think I have to now, because nobody can foresee the future, and nobody knows if I’ll heal nicely, just like my friend Sehun, who looks like the ghost of himself but at least now he’s out of danger, or if I’ll draw my last breath tonight. I used to think dying wasn’t that scary, before knowing you, but now I’m terrified by the mere possibility of leaving without being able to see you again, at least once._

_The story of my life, I’m afraid, is not much interesting. You could say I was born in a pleasure house, but my mother wasn’t a prostitute. She was a cook. I can feel my own mouth water just thinking of the delicious smells always hanging around her: freshly-baked bread, braised beef, caraway seeds cake. She was gentle and nice to me, and she let me stay with her in the kitchen if I behaved and didn’t disturb anyone. She died of consumption when  I was just seven years old. I’ve never met my father._

_The owner of the brothel was a cruel man. I always tried avoiding him, but when my mom died, I couldn’t do it anymore. He tried raping me once, and I bit him so hard that I left a scar on him. He bate me so hard that night that I passed out because of the pain._

_When I woke up, I was like you saw me. He took revenge on me selling me to a man who castrated kids as a profession, to turn them into eunuchs._

_I won’t describe the pain, the humiliation, the upsetting physical changes my body went through during those times, because it’s simply impossible. Nobody can understand it, not even you, who hold the key of my heart. Do you remember our first encounter? It was that kind of pain, which turned me into a heartless being like that. If I had to suffer like that, I thought, then it was better to stay away from every human emotion, to pretend I was a machine of some sort. Something lifeless, something that couldn’t feel pain, betrayal and sufferance. Even hatred._

_Ending at the Jewel Case, surprisingly, was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I immediately felt a strong affinity with Jongin, alias Amber, who quickly became my best friend. Then Sehun, Yixing, Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo,  Minseok and Jongdae slowly became my family. Heechul was the older brother I never had. Finally I was loved, pampered and – I hope it’s appropriate to use this word –_ understood _. Among other freaks like me, I didn’t feel like a freak anymore. I almost felt like a person, a person who could love and be loved in return._

_And this is when you appeared, Chanyeol._

_You showed me what love can do. You showed me that a scar means nothing, and that my heart was still able to feel._

_You asked me to wait for you: I will wait. Please, wait for me too._

_I love you from the bottom of my heart._

That night, Chanyeol cried and cried and cried. But it was just when he started howling, that Mai came to find him. “Young master, please. You need to calm down.”

It was like Chanyeol regressed to his child self. He let the woman pick him up from the floor, undress him and put him to bed. The faithful servant did it many times, when Chanyeol was a child, and she repeated the same gestures without thinking twice, without caring of the fact that now Chanyeol was a grown adult, almost twice as tall as her. She tried not to look at the terrible scar on his back, but she couldn’t help stroking lovingly the young man’s hair when he fell into a fitful sleep.

It was so sad, she thought. Rejected from those he loved, and now being denied the possibility to say with the one he loved the most.

“What happened?” master Park asked her, when she descended the stairs. Mai unsuccessfully tried repressing her anger. Chanyeol’s father probably heard his son scream, but he didn’t even try to check on him, preferring staying in his studio to finish his paperwork. Was work all that man was able to do? He was so cold ad hateful, Mai sincerely disliked him.

She told him that Chanyeol drank too much and got  a little upset. The man stared at her for a moment, but then averted his gaze, turning to look at the portrait hanging on the wall just above them.

In the portrait, a beautiful woman wearing a luxurious crimson ball gown was smiling at them. The shape of her face and lips, but especially her sincere, rounded eyes left no doubts about her identity.

The dear departed Mrs Park looked like her son so much that it was almost painful to look at her. And Mai’s heart ached every time she realized that everyone, in that household, blamed Chanyeol for her death.

Mai was doing her morning chores when a little boy came running through the rear door to deliver a short message from Joonmyeon. Anxious, the woman spread the little paper, reading it quickly, and felt an immense relief spread through her chest.

Baekhyun survived the night. He was going to be fine.

Running upstairs, she went straight into Chanyeol's room to give him the good news.

 


	8. Coral

_Coral is of organic origin. Coral can be used to reconnect with nature and its variety of wonders. Coral also attract love and prosperity, particularly red coral, which is a stone of passion. Creativity and optimism are also qualities that coral brings out. Emotionally, coral brings inner peace, strength and understanding of purpose. Physically coral is used in alternative crystal healing for general healing of various diseases._

 

Chanyeol stopped outside of the Jewel Case, looking at the building’s facade. Baekhyun’s room was on second floor, and his window’s shutters weren’t tightly shut like during the quarantine, but just slightly open, to let a little light in. For maybe the umpteenth time he checked on his hair, coat and hat, hoping that everything was okay. He was so excited to meet Baekhyun again that he couldn’t get a wink of sleep the night before.

He entered the tea room, finding Joonmyeon, his sleeves rolled up until his elbows, walking towards the kitchen with a bucket and a rag carelessly thrown over his shoulder. “Hello!” the man greeted him. “How are you doing?”

Flabbergasted, Chanyeol stared at his friend. “You look... different.”

“Oh, me? Just a little wilder and unpolished than usual, I guess, but my old sassy self is always the same, I fear.” Joonmyeon enthusiastically patted his back, and Chanyeol thought that he never saw him so bright-eyed and happy.

“Need help with that?”

“Oh, not really. I was just cleaning around a little... you know, housework’s been neglected lately, since the boys were so weak they couldn’t move from their beds.” Probably feeling Chanyeol’s eyes drift over his messy clothes and dirty hands, the ex-dandy shrugged. “Being elegant and doing absolutely nothing all day was getting tiring, I think. I actually like staying here and keeping my hands busy. It feels almost like I finally accomplished something in my life.”

Chanyeol smiled to his friend while he laughed at himself. “And being next to Sehun is just a little, absolutely meaningless bonus, isn’t it?”

“Straight to the point as usual, aren’t we? You really aren’t a man of shades.”

Chanyeol followed Joonmyeon into the small kitchen, looking while he emptied the bucked into the sink and washed the rag thoroughly. “Are the boys okay now?”

“Most of them, yes. Some are still on restoratives and herbal medicine, but the worst is over. Thankfully enough, there were no victims.”

“And...” Chanyeol hesitated, trying to word the question on the tip of his tongue properly, but Joonmyeon understood what he meant before he was finished.

“Technically, Baekhyun is fine, now” he said, “but you’ll have to be careful. He had it particularly severe, and he’s still worn out.”

Chanyeol’s heart started beating a little faster. “Maybe, then, he could get better with a little trip to the sea? I know a place where there are thermal baths that are good for health...”

“I think it’s a good idea” Joonmyeon approved, before playfully smacking his with the filthy rag. “What are you waiting for? Go upstairs. He’s in his room.”

Chanyeol climbed up the stairs on shaky legs. The corridor was quiet, and nobody was around, probably the boys were all resting, since it was the early afternoon. Gathering the courage, he quietly knocked at Baekhyun’s door.

“It’s me” he murmured, wondering if the other would hear him behind the hard wooden surface, but it somehow felt wrong to call out loud. It was their long-awaited reunion, and the moment felt strangely solemn. “I wanted to...”

The door was smashed open before he could finish. Baekhyun threw himself into Chanyeol’s arms, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulling him closer, clutching at him like a vine. Chanyeol held him equally tight, breathing in his scent, which was mixed with a faint trace of medicine and sickness. He missed it so much.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol breathed, parting slightly to stare at the boy’s face. His cheeks were hollowed out and he got so thin he could feel all the crests in his spine under the plain clothes, but his eyes were still bright. Also his broad smile, which made the skin on his face stretch in a piteous way, gave away a warmth that went straight to Chanyeol’s heart.

Reaching out, he cupped the boy’s cheeks between his hands. His palms were so big he could have easily covered half of Baekhyun’s face, if he stretched out his fingers. “Chanyeol” the boy finally murmured, and Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s tears fall on him. “Chanyeol, finally.”

Chanyeol couldn’t wait any longer and he leaned down to kiss him on his lips, the contact chaste and loving but carrying so much emotion that it made his head spin. “Pack your things” he said, when he stopped to breathe, “I’m bringing you away from here.”

Just as dazed as him, Baekhyun blinked in confusion. “What? Where?”

“To the sea” Chanyeol decisively replied, adding a string of little kisses along his lover’s cheekbone. “Can you get a suitcase?” It didn’t matter that Chanyeol himself didn’t bring any luggage along. The idea took form into his mind while he was talking with Joonmyeon before, and now it became a compulsion.

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment, his open expression letting the untold questions show on his face, but then he just nodded. “Just a moment” he said, disappearing inside. Chanyeol stayed in the corridor for a while, but then he just came in and helped Baekhyun stuff a few item of clothing into a big and old suitcase.

“I don’t think... I don’t think I own a proper bathing suit...”

“Don’t worry, I don’t have it as well.”

Baekhyun shot him that lingering look again, probably wondering what was the purpose of a trip to the seaside when you didn’t need to sunbathe, but then he just smiled lightly to him. When the smile reached the boy’s eyes, lighting them from the inside, Chanyeol couldn’t resist but grabbing him by the waist and hugging him tightly. He kept on holding him until Baekhyun moved around to grab towels and other things, refusing to let him go. The boy never protested once, letting him do what he wanted.

Before leaving, Chanyeol let Baekhyun say goodbye to Heechul and Jongin, who were still recovering. “What did he say?” he asked, when the boy left the brothel’s owner’s room.

“He said...” Baekhyun looked strangely pensive. “He said _please, have fun_.”

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun again, taking his suitcase and escorting him downstairs. “Look at the two lovebirds” Joonmyeon mocked them, meeting them in the hall. “Aren’t you made one for each other?”

He put aside the broomstick he was holding, then he approached Baekhyun while Chanyeol paid a street boy for running towards the Park mansion and asking for a carriage. His old friend waited with them, chatting idly until his expression got strangely solemn. “Baekhyun, I was serious, before” he stated, “ please, take good care of my friend, okay? He’s big and stupid, but he’s a good man. Will you?”

Baekhyun laughed shyly at those words, and Chanyeol heard that sound ring into his ears for long while they sat into the carriage and made themselves comfortable on the cushions. At first they were a little shy with each other, keeping a respectable distance between themselves, but then they gave up and just sat closer. Soon, Baekhyun was dozing off, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s pleasantly warm chest, and the taller man was stroking his hair and face, keeping him nestled against his bigger frame.

Chanyeol never saw anything as beautiful as him.

\---oOo---

The hours passed by, and when they arrived it was almost midnight. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun get off the carriage, and retrieved also his suitcase. The air was crisp and filled with the hearty scent of salt.

“Where are we?” Baekhyun asked, shivering in his thin coat.

“Just another place my family owns” Chanyeol replied, warming him with his arms, “actually, my mother’s side of the family.”

Baekhyun stared at him, and then at the building standing in front of them. It was nice and refined, definitely a small castle more than a cottage for holidays. It was exquisitely decorated and well-kept, just like the garden in the front and the spectacular balcony in the rear, which gave on a cliff suspended over the sea. From where they were, Baekhyun could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the stone.

Even if the sky was dark and the courtyard wasn’t illuminated, though, it was clear that the building had been abandoned for long time.

“Shall we go inside?” Chanyeol suggested, and Baekhyun just held his hand and followed him. He was feeling a little anxious, because that place gave off a very strange vibe. He was expecting to find spider webs and dust inside, but when Chanyeol opened an enormous and ancient lock with an old and elaborated key and pushed the door open, Baekhyun actually breathed more easily. “Don’t worry, my father makes sure this place is kept clean and safe, even if nobody lives here. Also, I apologize, but since I didn’t tell anyone I would bring you here, there are no servants. I decided to come here on a whim, I guess.”

“Don’t worry for that” Baekhyun immediately reassured him, worried by the sudden change on Chanyeol’s face. “The most important thing is being together, right?”

Chanyeol’s somewhat tense expression softened at those words. “Yeah” he approved.

Baekhyun waited for him to put his big suitcase on the floor and look around, barely suppressing a shiver. The house was nice, but the walls felt a little cold. “Come here” Chanyeol urged him, and Baekhyun melted when he could feel his warmth and closeness again. He had craved them for too long.

Since it was very late, they enjoyed just a quick, cold snack Chanyeol brought along. “I recognize Mai’s cooking” Baekhyun giggled, tasting the food helping himself directly with his hands, “she is such a skilled cook.”

“You met her just recently, when she turned into a nice and old lady... but you should have seen her when I was a kid. She would get scary, if she caught me stealing food from the kitchen.”

Baekhyun giggled, feeling somewhat groggy. He was exhausted from the travel and from the still weak condition of his body, and Chanyeol knew it. “Shall we go to bed?” he asked, leaning down to place a feather-like kiss on the half-asleep boy’s head.

“Yes, but bring the food along.”

Instead of that, Chanyeol ended up carrying Baekhyun himself upstairs. “I can walk on my own feet” the other tried protesting, but only half-heartedly, because Chanyeol’s chest was warm and felt so safe it would be a shame letting go.

“Hush, we’re almost there.”

The bedroom was pitch black, also very cold. “Wait.” Chanyeol placed Baekhyun on the bed, laying down with care, then fumbled around with a lighter and lit a few candles, enlightening a spacious room decorated in baroque style. Even if the bed was queen-sized, Baekhyun thought it didn’t look like a common master bedroom.

“Who exactly lived in this place, Chanyeol?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It was just long ago.” The taller knelt on the floor to take off  Baekhyun’s shoes and help him get rid of his jacket and tie. “It feels a little weird, undressing you from common civilian clothes...”

Baekhyun giggled again, helping Chanyeol, but just a little. He secretly enjoyed laying on the soft mattress, taking the role of the one who was being spoiled. After all he endured in the last months, it felt like heaven.

Slowly, Chanyeol laid down next to him, pulling him in a tight embrace. “Sleep well” he whispered, while Baekhyun adjusted himself against him and closed his eyes.

\---oOo---

He felt Chanyeol push him away gently after a while, and he pretend he didn’t realize when the man stood from the bed and padded barefoot towards the big bow window, trying his best to open the shutter silently. When the cold night air came in, though, Baekhyun dared to slit his eyes open to pry at his lover, who  leaned his elbows on the windowsill and stared at the night. He could see the sea glistening on the horizon, only slightly lighter than the sky.

“Oh, I’m sorry” Chanyeol stuttered, when he noticed that Baekhyun woke up as well, “apparently, I can’t sleep.”

Baekhyun said nothing, getting on his feet and walking towards him to hug him tight from behind. Chanyeol’s face was wet with tears, and it wasn’t the time for silly questions.

For the longest time, neither of them spoke. The only sound that Baekhyun could hear was Chanyeol’s heartbeat, along with a few faint sobs which broke his heart.

“It was selfish of me, bringing you here” Chanyeol finally said. “I really shouldn’t have.”

“Why?” Baekhyun quietly asked. Under his cheek, underneath the sturdy cotton of Chanyeol’s shirt, he could almost feel the irregular border of the scar on his back.

“This place... this place is a taboo for my family, nobody would ever dare coming here. Very... very unfortunate events happened here.”

Baekhyun suppressed a shiver. He felt it immediately as he came there... that eerie, almost spectral atmosphere. It had been in the back of his mind during all that time: that huge place almost felt like a graveyard. A luxury one, sure, but still a home for many unwanted ghosts.

“Will you feel better if you tell me?” he gently pressed on.

Coming back to his sense, Chanyeol suddenly realized that they were both half-naked, and that it was terribly cold. He closed the window back, then crawled back on the bed with Baekhyun.

“It’s about my mother” he whispered, while they laid down facing each other. Baekhyun pulled the cover over their heads, so that they could be nestled in a warm cocoon. “My father and her married for love, not for convenience. She came from a noble family, while my father was just middle-class. He was nobody, before becoming rich with a few well-placed stocks, and they lived in harmony, before I was born. After then, my mother’s mental health worsened all at once.”

Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes away from Chanyeol. His heart ached for him. He heard of that... he knew some women went through terrible changes after giving birth. It was a rare occurrence, but it happened. Many of them ended up in asylums, but many other just died, ignored by everyone around them.

“When she took her medicines, she was a very agreeable woman. She knew all these incredible stories, and she loved telling them at least how much I loved listening.” Chanyeol gulped, and Baekhyun stroked him gently.  “She was a good mother, in her own way.”

“From the way you speak of her, I can feel how much you were attached to her.”

“Not enough” Chanyeol whispered, “not enough.”

Baekhyun reached out, stroking the scar on his back. “Did she die here?”

Chanyeol nodded, choking, unable to speak, and Baekhyun held him while he sobbed. He stroked his hair, murmured sweet nothings in his ear, and pressed gentle kisses on the patches of skin within his reach.

“She threw herself from the cliff. But first, she tried burning this place down. I was five years old, when it happened. I was in my bed, and I suddenly smelled something burning. I went into the balcony, and I found her emptying out all of my father’s alcohol on herself, soaking her dress. I didn’t know what was happening, until I saw her reaching out for a candle.” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide, lost in the power of the memory, and Baekhyun kept touching him, desperate to give him all the comfort he could. “She lighted up like a torch, wrapped in a blue flame. It was terrifying... demonic. I was just a kid. I tried running towards her, but she pushed me away. I got burnt, but just on my back. Meanwhile, she jumped.”

Baekhyun pushed his lips against  Chanyeol’s sweaty forehead. “When the Jewel Case was quarantined, and Joonmyeon told me you fell ill too, I thought everything was happening again. I felt the same pain, the same horrible emptiness inside of me. I knew I would end up alone again, and I couldn’t stand it.”

“I am here, love” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol’s arms tightened around him. “And you are not responsible for your mother’s death. As you said, you were just a kid. And she was sick.”

“My father still blames me for her death” Chanyeol choked, “he hates me...”

“Hush. He’s not here. And if he comes, I’m here with you.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s face so that their eyes could meet. “I am here to protect you, okay?”

Someone could argue that a small boy as thin as a stick couldn’t be much of a protection for a giant like him, but Chanyeol sighed and hid his face against Baekhyun’s chest. This time, Baekhyun eventually fell asleep when the boy’s breathing evened out, only to be awakened again when he felt Chanyeol press gentle kisses against his collarbone.

“I need you” the other simply said, and Baekhyun was more than ready to part his legs and accept him. Their lips met in a kiss, tongues sliding lazily one against the other. Sighing, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, holding him close.

“Then come here, my love” he whispered, “because I need you too.”

Chanyeol attacked his lips with renovated vigour, pinning him against the mattress. Baekhyun whimpered when he felt his hard-on press against his lower abdomen, awakening a hunger that he tried to suppress for Chanyeol’s sake. It didn’t feel right lusting after him, while he was so broken... but now, words weren’t enough to satiate their desire of closeness and warmth. Their bodies, their shared glances, the gentle touches of their fingers, even the sporadic laps of tongues, were much more telling. Baekhyun shivered when Chanyeol planted an open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck, which surely left a mark, but he didn’t care. He grabbed Chanyeol’s head, forcing their mouths together again, catching his lower lip between his ones and sucking at it viciously.

Chanyeol pulled himself away to unbutton his shirt and get rid of it, then he helped Baekhyun undressing himself, discarding their clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Baekhyun quivered in anticipation under Chanyeol’s gaze.

“You got so thin” Chanyeol whispered, dragging his fingers along the boy’s hollowing belly. As an answer, Baekhyun moaned softly when the taller man’s fingers stopped right below his navel, drawing a circle on the tender skin above his crotch.

“I just need to taste Mai’s cooking more often, that’s all” he tried joking, but his voice was too strained that it ruined the effect. His cock was already erect and leaking against his thigh.

Stretching himself, Chanyeol reached out for his trousers, which were folded on a dresser beside the bed, retrieving a small bottle of oil from a hidden pocket. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him, and the other blushed a little. “Uh, I thought I could bring it along, just in case...”

Baekhyun laughed, breaking the tension and making the both of them feel more at ease. Chanyeol leaned down again to kiss him, and Baekhyun wrapped his leg around the other’s waist, keeping him close. Their naked erections came in contact, making the both of them jolt. “When  I met you” Chanyeol said, “I felt immediately drawn to you. You were so strong and independent. I loved it.”

“Strong? Me?” Baekhyun marvelled, because he never thought of himself in those terms. Chanyeol’s finger brushed against his scar, in an intimate and meaningful caress, making him shiver deeply.

“Yeah. And you were so beautiful I couldn’t even look at you in the eye. You were surrounded by this aura, like a king.”

Baekhyun let out a trembling giggle, while Chanyeol kept stroking the underside of his cock, skilfully opening the oil’s bottle with his unoccupied hand. “Well, I’m no king.”

“You’re better than that.”

“Oh...” Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol’s oiled finger circled his hole, bending the tender skin softly. “Chanyeol...”

“I love you” the other whispered, bending down to kiss him while he entered him slowly. It was slightly painful, since Baekhyun had been sexually inactive for a while, but Chanyeol prepared him gently, understanding his need of slowness and care. Keeping their gazes locked, Chanyeol worked Baekhyun open with his fingers.

“Stop” Baekhyun pleaded after a while, “it’s enough. I want you.”

Chanyeol couldn’t wait any longer as well. Coating himself in lube, he gingerly penetrated Baekhyun’s tender body. For a moment, they both stilled, groaning while savouring the feeling of being one, but then their instinct took over, forcing them to move like beasts in heat. Baekhyun bent his knees, and when Chanyeol pressed on his thighs for better leverage, he found himself almost folded in half. It was so hot that his pleasure rapidly escalated, ranking up his spine and going straight to his head. He came hard, stroking himself furiously while Chanyeol pumped inside of him and reached his climax only seconds after.

They both laid spent, catching their breath. Baekhyun was tempted to pull away and get rid of all the sticky cum coating his stomach, but he was strangely reluctant to let go of his lover, who was still deeply nestled inside of him.

“Beautiful” Chanyeol whispered, his voice hoarse because the last cry made his throat itch, “my beautiful Baekhyun.” He placed gentle kisses all over the boy’s jaw and throat, until Baekhyun found out his desires weren’t fully satiated yet.

“Can we do it again?” he asked, feeling a little ashamed of himself while his cock jumped, trapped between their entwined bodies, “I’m still hard.”

As an answer, Chanyeol gently started rocking against him, not fully erected himself but still enough hard to produce a pleasant friction. Baekhyun laid against the mattress, stretching out his arms and letting the other take control. His body was oversensitive, and every small friction felt like a much bolder caress. He was sure his chest was covered in marks and hickeys left by Chanyeol’s eager mouth, but he couldn’t care less.

He loved him... he loved him with every fibre of his body and soul.

He gasped for air when the second orgasm crashed over him, much weaker than the first one, but somehow deeper, more intense. It left him trembling and shuddering for long, to the point that he needed to grip onto Chanyeol’s shoulders not to spasm too hard.

Chanyeol, though, thrusted inside of him for a while longer before coming hard too, muffling his strangled cry against Baekhyun’s chest.

The shorter boy held the other’s dampened head against his heart, stroking his fingers over his scarred back.

When Baekhyun woke up, the following day, he felt clean and refreshed. When he checked, he noticed that Chanyeol went somewhere to get a small pot of water and a cloth to wash themselves. Baekhyun was so spent from their furious lovemaking that he didn’t even realize.

“Are you okay?” the other asked, and when he looked at him, Baekhyun felt his heart jump in his chest.

Chanyeol’s eyes were bright, much brighter than he remembered.

“Yes, I am good” he murmured, “and you?”

“I feel like a heavy burden was finally lifted off from my shoulders” Chanyeol replied, leaning for a quick peck on his lips.

Too happy for words, Baekhyun pulled him against himself, deepening the kiss.


	9. Emerald

_The emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love. Emerald has long been the symbol of hope. It is considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. For some, emerald acts as a tranquilizer for a troubled mind. Emerald is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom. Lucky for love, give your lover an emerald to stay faithful. In several cultures, as well as Christian faith, it is the symbol of faith and hope._

 

The day after felt like a dream to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol woke him up with a kiss on his cheek, poking at him with the tip of his nose. “Morning, my princess.”

Baekhyun jokingly smacked his elbow, prying his wandering hands away from his body. Previously, Chanyeol opened the window, letting some fresh air into the room. “I can smell the sea.”

“Shall we go, then?”

“Uhm... let me wear something before...”

Chanyeol trapped him between his arms, hovering over him. “My love” he said, “we’re at the seaside. Nobody needs to be fully clothed, here.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “What if someone sees us?”

“You really don’t listen” Chanyeol sighed, nudging at Baekhyun’s head. “I said nobody will come to interrupt us”.

Baekhyun smiled at his lover, letting him pull him against his chest for a proper kiss. Loaded with daylight, the scary mansion of the night before turned into a decadent castle by the sea, and Baekhyun was in awe while Chanyeol ushered him into the balcony and then, through a narrow staircase, right to a beautiful, small private beach. As the other said, he didn’t bother getting dressed, but he just pulled a blanket from the bed and rolled it around his body.

“Why didn’t you show this place to me yesterday?” Baekhyun complained. “It’s so beautiful.”

It was indeed. The waves were crashing against the sand, leaving many small seashells and perfectly round little stones behind. Just like a kid, Baekhyun went to the water’s edge, letting it wet his toes to collect a few little scallop shells. They were as tiny as his pinkie’s nail, small and frail. Gathering the blanket around his waist, he even knelt down in the chilly water to get a nicely coloured clam shell.

“Just like a kid” Chanyeol said, looking at him amusedly. Under Baekhyun’s gaze, he took off his shirt, exposing the scar on his back.

“Oh, shut up. I used to love these, when I was a kid. I had a jar filled with many shells and I used to polish them from time to time.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, sitting on the sand. “Don’t tell me.”

Baekhyun shot him an annoyed glance. “You should be grateful that I like cherishing and taking care of the things I love.”

“Are you talking about someone in particular, Mr Byun?”

“Don’t be silly. I was talking about seashells.”

Chanyeol laughed, and Baekhyun thought it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. His heart was so full of love that it could have burst at any moment. He went to him, showing him the tiny scallops he collected, then he sat beside him on the sand. Chanyeol was just wearing his trousers, and his big bare feet looked enormous compared to Baekhyun’s.

“Thank you for bringing me here” Baekhyun murmured, cuddling next to the taller man. “Thank you for not giving up on me while I was sick. Thank you for everything.”

Chanyeol said nothing, holding Baekhyun against himself. Meanwhile, though, Baekhyun was looking at the water. “Do you think we could swim?”

“Nope. You’ll get sick again.”

“Oh, please! Just for a little while...”

Chanyeol shot him a sceptical glance. “Have you ever tried before?”

Baekhyun pouted. “You’re such a party-pooper.”

“Don’t be like that, I have a better idea. What if we try fishing instead?”

“Fishing?”

“Yup. There’s absolutely nothing to eat in the house. I guess we’ll have to do it Robinson Crusoe’s style.”

Baekhyun watched him with wide eyes. “Are you kidding?”

“Just let me dig for my old fishing pole, okay? I’ll be right back!”

“Wait. Let me put on some clothes—“

“Pretty obsessed with clothes today, aren’t we?”

Baekhyun couldn’t hold it any longer and just burst into a loud laughter, leaning on his lover while they waddled their way inside. They both headed briefly for the bedroom to get dressed, having some difficulties retrieving their clothes from the various places they scattered them around the night before. Considerate as usual, Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to put on his jacket and scarf before leading the way to a storage room in the basement. “I think there should still be my old fishing stuff, somewhere. I used to go fishing a lot with my father, when I was a kid...”

Baekhyun helped him move away tons of old stuff. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and it made him sneeze from time to time. Chanyeol went rummaging into an old closet, humming softly under his breath while he did so. Baekhyun looked around, thinking that probably many of those things once belonged to Chanyeol’s mother. He carefully took into his hands a straw hat refined with a pretty bonnet and a fabric rose, then he put it back into its round box. Into another box he found a lot of time-stained daguerreotypes, and he couldn’t help but smirk when he recognized little Chanyeol, chubby and smiling, standing proudly between his parents. His mother had the same well-chiselled face and bright eyes, but something about her looked vulnerable and tragic.

Chanyeol said that his father still blamed him for his mother’s death.

Grief could really destroy a family, Baekhyun thought, feeling a dull ache take hold of his chest. Chanyeol loved his father and mother, but the fracture between him and Mr Park seemed incurable.

“Found it!”

Baekhyun quickly put the picture away when Chanyeol triumphantly walked towards him to show his set of fishing poles. He got dust and spider webs all over his hair, but he was smiling so brightly that Baekhyun almost felt teary just looking at him. So much pain, and such a beautiful heart. “Are you sure you remember how to do it?” he said.

“Just wait.”

They ended up by the seaside, shivering in the cool wind, Baekhyun scowling while Chanyeol very unceremoniously struggled to impale a poor worm into a hook. Chanyeol’s attempt to catch something were sloppy, but even if Baekhyun kept suggesting to just go into town and get something at the market he stubbornly went on repeating to be patient and wait. At the end, when Baekhyun was about to get on his feet and go to the market by himself, he managed to catch a rather big mackerel.

“Any clue about how to clean and cook it?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nope” a very giggly and proud of himself Chanyeol replied, making him snort too.

Baekhyun was the one who did all the dirty work while Chanyeol squeaked in disgust as he sliced the fish’s belly open and took out its organs. “Do you want to eat?” Baekhyun scolded him, “help me then, otherwise you won’t get any.”

“You’re so mean.” Chanyeol kept groaning while Baekhyun instructed him about how to get rid of the fish’s scales and bone, and he was very glad to accept the boy’s suggestion to briefly get into town to get some rice to serve along with the fish.

“I like this side of you” Chanyeol giggled, while getting his shoes and coat. “You tend to get bossy, when food is involved.”

Baekhyun threw a kitchen’s towel at him, making him dash out of the door. Alone, he cleaned the old oven the best he could, then he collected some wood from the basement and set the fire. He laid the fish’s fillets on a big plate, garnishing it with some fresh herbs he found amidst the bushes by the sea, and then he just sat in front of the oven, watching the food cook.

He wanted it to be perfect, because he wanted to see Chanyeol smile and be happy while eating it.

“I’m back” Chanyeol announced, loudly stumbling into the kitchen, “the granny at the market already steamed it for us.”

“Good.”

Baekhyun arranged the fish and the rice together in the same plate before laying it on the table. They ate silently, both terribly hungry. The food was simple but tasted heavenly, maybe because it was fresh, and before he knew, Baekhyun had Chanyeol running his fingers on his mouth.

“You have some rice stuck here...”

They kissed hotly, passion burning through them anew. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun and carried him towards the bedroom, slamming him on the bed and making love to him.

While they were laying spooning, sleepy and sated, Baekhyun was struck by a sudden thought. “Chanyeol” he asked, “aren’t you supposed to work, today?”

Chanyeol hugged him tighter. “Who cares. I am not going anywhere.”

Baekhyun stayed silent for a while, trying to collect his thoughts. “Shouldn’t you let your father know where you are?”

Chanyeol said nothing, nuzzling his nose against the soft hair on Baekhyun’s nape instead. The smaller boy turned to face him, and when he saw the broken expression on his lover’s face, his determination crumbled down. “Come here” he whispered, pulling him against his chest.

Chanyeol buried his face against him, sighing deeply. Baekhyun stroked his hair and kissed his crown, holding him close. “Sweetheart” he whispered, “this is not going to work, you know it, don’t you?”

“But I feel so good here, with you. It’s unreal... it’s a dream.”

Baekhyun held him tighter. Chanyeol spoke in a small voice, almost like a child, and pressing on that sensitive topic was breaking his own heart too, but he couldn’t let his lover avoid his family issues like that. “I think you should at least write a message to him. To explain.”

“To explain what, Baekhyun? That his only son, the heir of his disgustingly rich business, is in love with a man and locked himself into the same place where his crazy mother killer herself to shut the world away?” The boy started laughing maniacally, and Baekhyun just stared at him, worried.

“Chanyeol, I’m serious. You can’t go on like this. You’re hurting too much.”

“It hurt even more before knowing you, you know?” Chanyeol suddenly revealed. “Before meeting you, I was so numb I could feel nothing. All my life consisted of was work, work, work. I did nothing else all day, and it was exhausting. Then I walked into the Jewel Case, and...” his voice trailed off, eyes swelling with tears, and Baekhyun couldn’t resist and he just pulled him against his chest, holding him while he sobbed.

“I’m sure my father will never approve of our relationship” Chanyeol cried, “this is why I couldn’t think better than hiding here like a rat. I know it’s unsatisfying, my love, but please, trust me. I’ll come up with something. We could go abroad—what about Europe? Paris? Would you like taking a Grand Tour? Or we could just retire on one of those tropical island, living like Robinson Crusoe. How wonderful would that be?”

Baekhyun wanted to believe him. He really wanted to, but it was so hard while Chanyeol kept tearing up and slowly falling apart in front of him.

Later, while they were cuddling on a blanket over the sand watching the sunset, and the water was as warm as freshly made tea against their toes, Baekhyun suddenly took Chanyeol’s hand. “Let me make love to you.”

The other smirked in spite of his red eyes. “As if you’d need to ask for permission.”

“Please, sweetheart. Let me.”

Chanyeol focused on the shorter boy’s pleading gaze, on his slightly parted lips, and he finally got the meaning of that request. “Oh... would you really...?” He grabbed Baekhyun’s small hand back, holding it tight.

“Yes” Baekhyun replied softly, pushing him against the warm sand.

While he hovered over Chanyeol’s supine body, many thoughts crossed Baekhyun’s mind. Before meeting Chanyeol, he always considered himself as a freak of nature, as a man without balls, beautiful and weak like a woman, no, maybe even weaker than a woman. He would have never pictured himself taking control during sex, or having such a beautiful and strong man like Chanyeol whimper softly under him while he pounded his virgin body. He would have never believed that he himself could possess the strength to tell the right words to his loved one, to be able to guide him through his misery, to hold him while he cried. He always considered himself weak and stupid, unable to do anything but service other men and hoping he would get paid well to retire early and live the rest of his existence in peace and loneliness.

But now...

Chanyeol wrapped his long legs around his middle, pulling him against himself. “Careful, Chanyeol, you’re going to hurt yourself...”

“Baekhyun...” the other whispered, desperately longing for his lips to kiss, “please, don’t stop. I want to feel you...”

Neither in his wildest fantasies, before meeting Chanyeol, Baekhyun would have imagined being _necessary_ for someone.

That night, he took care of his lover the best he was capable of. He gave him pleasure, he soothed him and wiped his tears when he became emotional after the high faded away, he helped him bathe and go to bed, never stopping caressing him and telling him that he loved him.

And when Chanyeol finally closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, he got dressed and silently got out of the house, looking for a carriage to take him into town.


	10. Garnet - Epilogue

_The most common colour of Garnet is red, but the colour varies most of the time depending on the gemstone’s composition. It can have a dark, strong red colour, or it can also be brownish red. It can promote strong and lasting relationships, and it can help you fill your life with passion and inspiration. This is because it can bring your creative powers to fruition. When you’re going through tumultuous times, this gemstone can help you achieve emotional stability. It will give you the confidence to move forward in your life without fear or trepidation. This stone will help you use your charisma in getting what you want, and it can give you the inspiration and vitality to work consistently for your goals._

 

Chanyeol blinked when sunlight stroked his closed eyelids, tickling them. He stretched lazily, reaching behind to be able to touch the warm body next to him. “Baekhyun?” he called, but the mattress was cold beside him.

He turned, feeling suddenly awake and alert. Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. “Baekhyun?”

He rose on his feet, padding towards the window to check if he perhaps went to the beach, but he wasn’t there either. “Baekhyun?” he called again, peeking onto the staircase.

Nothing.

A bad feeling engulfed him, cutting his breath sharply and making him sweat cold. Baekhyun wouldn’t have left him for a silly reason. Maybe he just went to the market into town, or he got on a carriage to go somewhere else, but none of those thoughts managed to comfort him.

“Baekhyun?” he called again, cringing when his voice echoed many times in the empty hallways. “Baekhyun? Are you there?”

Then, suddenly, he realized that he _knew_ where he went.

“No” he whispered, terrified, “no, no, no...”

He frantically put on some clothes, struggling to button up his shirt since his fingers were shaking hard. He ran into the street, waving at a carriage and practically emptying his wallet on the driver’s hands. “To the Park Corporation” he said. “Please, the quickest you can.”

\---oOo---

Baekhyun was trembling like a leaf, sitting in Mr Park’s elegant office. Chanyeol’s father was facing him across a huge desk full of papers and documents.

“May I ask why you suddenly showed up and nagged my secretary to see me with such urgency? I’m a very busy person, you know.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and breathed in. After leaving early from Chanyeol’s seaside house, he got on a carriage and went straight there. In the reception office, a woman dressed in a very formal fashion asked him if he had booked an appointment with Mr Park, and when Baekhyun said no, she just smiled and walked away. Baekhyun was left hanging for a while in a luxurious hallway with many portraits hanging on the wall. He stared for long at Chanyeol’s mother’s one, looking at the beautiful woman with the same eyes of his lover. He could feel the eyes of the many clerks passing by on him, but then the woman came back. “I am desolated, sir, but I am afraid you’ll need to come another time. Mr Park’s agenda is full, for today.”

“Just tell him” Baekhyun said, “that I have news about Park Chanyeol.”

The woman’s smile froze and she hurriedly disappeared behind a closed door. In a few minutes, Baekhyun was ushered inside a suffocating office, staring at a man that resembled Chanyeol so much that it constantly reminded him of the way he left him. Chanyeol had been sleeping like an angel, when he got dressed and went away... what would he think, when he would find out that he disappeared?

But that wasn’t the time for wavering, he told himself. He came all the way in that scary place to do something for Chanyeol, and he didn’t want to give up.

 _I am strong and I can do it_ , he reminded to himself, trying to look into Mr Park’s dark eyes.

“I c-came to...” he choked, unable to complete his sentence. Mr Park’s gaze was enough to make him stutter like a startled kid.

“Yes?”

“I c-came to ask you to set Chanyeol free.”

The man looked at him sharply. “What do you mean, set him free? It’s not like he’s held captive anywhere.”

Baekhyun shook his head. His hands were shaking, and he kept them tightly entwined on his lap in the desperate attempt to not let it show. “I didn’t mean it in a literal way. What I am actually requesting you to do is to help him get rid of the burden of being the cause of his mother’s death.”

Mr Park kept looking at him, his expression impenetrable. “Guilt is not something that you can lift off someone’s shoulders just because you want it. Is it all?”

“Please, sir, it’s your son” Baekhyun whispered. “And he’s suffering. I cannot believe that you don’t care about this.”

The head of Park house shot a quick glance towards him, then started sorting through the many documents on his desk, ignoring him completely. “If you don’t get away immediately, I’ll call the policemen. You are an illegal prostitute who seduced my son and hid him somewhere. You might be imprisoned and sentenced to death. Are you sure you are willing to take the risk?”

Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly.

God help him, he wasn’t sure. Fear was wracking him, preventing him from thinking. But there must be something he could tell that man to breach that impenetrable wall of his... he simply couldn’t believe that he didn’t care at all about Chanyeol. Chanyeol was too special to be neglected like that. And his father must know it, even if the ghost of his wife was still haunting him.

“So, you miss her too” he whispered.

Mr Park’s hand stopped halfway, letting a few pages drop on the desk’s surface. “What?”

“I wasn’t sure at first, but now I’m sure of it.”

He expected the head of the Park business to snap at him, but he barely showed any reaction. “Really” he snorted, vaguely amused. “You are very arrogant, coming here and making this kind of absurd assumptions.”

“I didn’t mean being arrogant, or lecturing you in any way. Chanyeol misses his mother a lot, and since she’s been in a bad condition ever since his birth, he feels responsible for her suicide. I don’t think it’s the case, but he thinks that you are blaming him in the same way.”

“Really” Mr Park repeated, but this time his voice let show a dark undertone. Baekhyun knew that it meant danger, but he didn’t want to stop.

He couldn’t... it was for Chanyeol, that he was doing that. He couldn’t stop.

“Yes, really” he whispered. He could feel his eyes getting wet, because now he knew the truth. Chanyeol wasn’t the only one hurting: his father had been hurting too, and for all the time. “I am so sorry, sir. I really don’t know how to express my sympathy to you and your son. I’m sure that Mrs Park was an incredible woman.”

Park Senior stood up, making Baekhyun flinch. His height was intimidating, just like his son’s, and he towered over him. “Get out of here” he said. “Immediately.”

“Please” Baekhyun pleaded, standing up too, “you need to listen to me. Write a message to Chanyeol, or summon him here, doesn’t matter, but please, you have to tell him. That you don’t blame him, and that you never did. Please.  Can’t you see how much he’s hurting? Just tell him. It will make him feel immensely better...”

He didn’t see the slap coming. Park’s big hand hit the side of his head violently, making him see black and sending him on the floor. “Please” he repeated, waves of pain radiating through his temple, “please. You loved her, and you love your son too. Please, Mr Park, I beg of you.”

“Shut up” the man bellowed. “You are a demon, a freak of nature. You tricked my son into some sort of scam to get your hands on our family’s fortune, but I won’t let you do it!”

“Sir...” Baekhyun instinctively reached up to grip the hem of the man’s jacket, but he pushed him away, raising a leg to kick him.

“Don’t touch him!”

Baekhyun made himself little, curling up into a ball, ready to protect himself from the blows that surely were coming, but a voice he knew like the palm of his hand suddenly rang into the office. “Father, stop!”

He heard some commotion, as if Chanyeol pushed the other man out of his way, then he felt his big and warm hands touch him gently. “Baekhyun” Chanyeol murmured, his voice already trembling, “Baekhyun, are you alright? Answer me.”

“Get this crazy man out of here!” Mr Park was screaming.

“He’s not a crazy man” Chanyeol venomously snapped back, “he’s my lover. Show him respect!”

“What did you say?”

“Yes, it’s like I said. He’s my lover” Chanyeol repeated, gathering Baekhyun into his arms. “Sweetheart, are you hurt? Look at me.”

“I’m fine” Baekhyun whispered, holding Chanyeol’s fingers to let him know that he was okay. He carefully stood up leaning on his elbow, because he felt weak on his knees.

“Chanyeol, you must have lost your mind” Park said through gritted teeth.

“Maybe. But don’t ever dare lift a finger on Baekhyun, or I won’t respond of myself.”

“Son, I can’t recognize you.”

“So what?” Chanyeol yelled, furious, “It’s not like you can disapprove of me more than how you already do, anyways.”

“You don’t know what you are saying. This man came here and started saying nonsense about you and your mother and how her death affected you and...”

Chanyeol was unstoppable. “Yes, she is gone and she won’t come back, no matter who you blame for her death” he bellowed. “I grew up without a mother, and I could do it, but I wasn’t prepared growing up without a father as well. I felt so alone... this is why I went to seek company in a brothel. And I am so fucking glad that I did it, because Baekhyun was right there to save me from losing myself.”

Now Chanyeol was sobbing, and Baekhyun’s heart ached for him. He stood up, carefully balancing on his knees in spite of his wobbling vision, and he reached Chanyeol, hugging his waist from behind.

 _I am right here, love. I’m fighting with you_.

“Chanyeol, it’s not like that. Your father doesn’t hate you. He loves you and your mom as well.”

“You keep repeating it” Mr Park spat, furious, “but you can’t know anything!”

“No” Baekhyun softly intervened. “I know. You are still wearing her ring.”

A sudden silence fell over the three of them. “I saw it in the portrait before” Baekhyun explained, finally daring to look at that frightening man again in the eye. “She was the one wearing it, in the picture. And that big garnet ring is not common, for men’s fashion. Maybe Chanyeol never really noticed it, but I, being a freak of nature who used to apply makeup on his face and dress in silk and feathers, did.”

Slowly, Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s gaze, focusing on the ring that his father was wearing on his left hand.

Everyone was motionless, staring at each other in disbelief. Gathering all the courage he had left, Baekhyun walked towards Mr Park and gently removed the ring from his finger. The man was wearing it around his pinkie, since it was so small in size. Park didn’t stop him, but just stared at him, completely frozen.

Baekhyun handed the ring to Chanyeol, who took it in his hand as if it was something alive and frail. “Oh, my God” he whispered. “I remember it, now. She used to wear it all the time...”

“There’s something carved on the inside” Baekhyun made him notice, pointing at the small letters in cursive, blackened by time. “What is it?”

Chanyeol’s face was pale, while he read. _“Si me amas, serva me”_ he whispered. “It’s Latin. It means...” He choked, overwhelmed.

_“If you love me, keep me safe.”_

Baekhyun lifted his head. Mr Park’s voice was dark and heavy, while he told that.

“I tried” the man admitted, “but I failed.”

He sat down on the armchair behind his desk, and Baekhyun, guessing the meaning of the small gesture he did towards them, pulled Chanyeol towards another chair. “Garnet was her stone” Park said. “She chose it personally at the jeweller’s shop, because she knew its meaning. I still remember that time. She couldn’t choose between a dark red garnet or an opal gem with many different colour sparks... it took so long, but in the end she picked up the garnet. She asked to mount it on a silver ring and to carve a Latin quote on the inside. That was my engagement gift for her, I almost ended up penniless after buying that.”

 _Opal_ , Baekhyun thought, thinking that the symbolism was indeed crazy. He looked at the ring, which Chanyeol was still cradling in the palm of his hand as if it was a little living creature.

Park leant his nape on the padded chair’s headrest. “Yes, I loved her. And yes, I resented you, my son, for being the cause of her death, even if indirect. Yes, I’ve been unfair.” He stopped, and Baekhyun had to look elsewhere not to take in fully the picture of that old man on the verge of tears. “Yes, I had no right to blame you. But I did, nonetheless.”

Chanyeol was listening, playing idly with his mother’s ring, trying it on every finger, even if they were too thick for it and it never went past the first two joints.

Silence fell among the three of them, dragging out for long before Baekhyun found the resolution to pull him towards the exit. Trying not to break that weird moment, Chanyeol went to put the ring onto his father’s desk. He felt strangely calm, after that admission... it wasn’t exactly an apology, but it was probably the closest thing he could get from him. At it felt like a confirmation, at least.

A part of him already felt satisfied. He definitely flinched, though, when his father spoke again.

“Probably you won’t believe me, but I regret it.”

For the shortest moment, their eyes met, and Chanyeol had to hold onto Baekhyun’s had with all his might not to break down and weep like a baby in front of his father.

He was about to put the ring on the wooden surface, that the man spoke again. “Keep it.”

“But...”

“Just keep it.”

 After that, only silence. They left, holding onto each other.

 ---oOo---

They wandered in the streets for a while, emptying out their minds from unpleasant thoughts. They were handed out a leaflet for a strings concert in the afternoon, and they decided to attend it. It was common, even for men, to walk around arm in arm, so nobody really paid attention to them. It was thrilling, especially after all that happened, because it made them feel strong.

“I love you” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, while a breathtaking violin played one of Schumann’s romanzas.

“I love you too” Baekhyun whispered back, his lips lingering for the shortest moment on Chanyeol’s cheek before parting. They left the concert hall before the end, and in the foyer Chanyeol suddenly grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him in a small waltz. Baekhyun smirked, leaning on him during a pirouette, but they had to detach quickly because one of the ushers came to check on them. The man eyed them sideways, but he didn’t comment while they retrieved their coats and left, still arm in arm. They went for shopping, looking at the dressmakers’ and milliners’ windows, and Baekhyun had fun helping Chanyeol take measures for a really elegant tailored suit. An ambulant photographer asked them for a picture, and they agreed to do it together. Later, they would get it framed and hang it in the seaside mansion. In the evening, they stopped at a bakery  to buy some bread and sweets, then they took a carriage to get back.

Once at the sea, they found a pleasant surprise waiting for them.

Chanyeol was the first one who saw the smoke coming out of the chimney even before getting off from the carriage, and he started running as soon as Mai appeared on the threshold to welcome him. “Mai” he breathed, happy out of his mind. “Why are you here? Don’t tell me...” he paled, “you weren’t fired, were you?”

“Mr Park told me to come here” the woman replied with a smile, “and to take care of you and Mr Byun.”

Chanyeol laughed, then his eyes suddenly swelled, and then he laughed again. Baekhyun hugged him tightly, leading him inside.

They weren’t fools. They knew that only time could really mend Chanyeol and his father’s wounds, but that was a good start nonetheless. Finding the courage to speak, to say the truth, was always a good choice, after all.

“After you, my love” Chanyeol said, letting Baekhyun enter the mansion first.

While passing by, Baekhyun placed a sweet kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, and then stepped his way into their new house, and in their new life too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is finally over, sorry for the long wait but I kind of lost inspiration for this story and had the overwhelming urge to focus on Hold Tight which sucked away all my energy! I'd like to thank all those who left kudos and comments, because you guys really fuelled my willpower and compelled me to finish what I began!

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case someone got confused, here's the stones and boys' names correspondance chart.
> 
> Amber – Kai  
> Opal – Baek  
> Ruby – Luhan  
> Emerald – Yixing  
> Zephyr – Sehun  
> Coral – Chen  
> Onyx – Tao  
> Amethyst – Xiumin  
> Pearl - Kyungsoo
> 
> See you in next chapter!


End file.
